Capes and Tails
by ToniJerboa
Summary: Eridan meets a very pretty, and lively furred woman at her restaurant while getting dinner. She seems rather friendly, and considerate. They seem to hit it off the first time they meet! It also seems that his relationship with Feferi isn't really going anywhere more than just friends, no matter how hard he tries. Maybe this jerboa gal might be a fresh cup of water in his gills.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, so I am doing another fanfiction. This time, its going to be SHIPS of my fursona with the Alternian trolls and the Beforus trolls. And then maybe the kids. Whoop. I'll go into big details later. For right now, please enjoy Toni and Eridan! :3_

Chapter one: Pizza and coffee.

It was just a normal day, and Eridan was walking home after hanging out with Feferi. Eridan was tired, and felt hungry. {Ugh… I am starvvin'. Better get somethin' to eat.} So, he decided before getting too close to home, to run into a nearby shop and pick up something for dinner. He runs in, looking around, trying to see what he's in the mood for. He sees a new food shop open. It has a purple glittery sign with, "TJ'S" on it. He raises an eyebrow. {Hm… That neww place seems kind of intriguin'.} He then makes up his mind and walks over to the shop. Upon closer inspection, there doesn't seem to be anyone there. He stops, and thinks about turning around until…

"Hoi there! Sorry I was in the back!" A woman called out. This woman was one of those furry creatures that Jade talked about. She had HUGE floppy, pierced ears that stood straight up, buck teeth like Egbert, long draping hair with blue highlights, plushy looking body, short, pretty purple eyes, small whiskers, and the cutest little smile that would make Nepeta pounce and cuddle. Her voice sounded a lot like Eridan's, but… different. "Now then mate, what can TJ bring ya?" She asked with a big smile. Eridan held a strong front. {Wwell. She's certainly chipper.}

He was nervous to say anything on account of his stumble over his W's and V's. The furry woman still stood there patiently with a warm smile. Finally, Eridan spoke up. "W-well… W-what do you have?" He asked slowly. {Please don't laugh at my stumblin'.} "Well, whatever you want! I can make it happen. Just ask!" She responded cheerfully. {Heh… She almost sounds like Fef.} "Pzza?" He asked while cocking his head to the side. "What kind of pizza mate?" She asks. "...Cheese and Mushroom?" He responds back.

She cracks her knuckles, taps her foot twice, and immediately hops around in the kitchen, cooking up the pizza. Her speed is decent, her chopping is fast and steady. Eridan looks a little impressed. There's only one person cooking, yet it's going pretty fast. The furry woman comes back, looking like she has a question. "Your pizza is in the oven, would you like something to drink? Something sweet? A side maybe?" She asks with a smile. Eridan thought for a moment. "Ah… Wwell...Maybe a smoothie. Strawwberry mango? And maybe some of those… Garlic breadsticks?" He asks while putting his hands in his pockets. "Sure thing!" She replied. She bounces back, getting fresh strawberries, and mangos, putting them in the blender. Eridan pulls up a chair, and sits in it, crossing his leg. "So.. I bet it must get pretty lonely here." He starts, trying to attempt at making conversation. She walks back while mixing up the dough. "Well, it kind of does. I'll be honest here mate. Your my first ever customer." She said while seasoning the dough. Eridan raises an eyebrow. "Really? Wwhy's that?" He asks curiously. "Well, I don't know why that is. I wonder if it's just me. Maybe my approach isn't so good. I'll probably work on that." She says while checking the pizza.

Eridan scoffs. "Oh please. Your approach is fine. Maybe people don't wwant good service." He says, being respectful, and kind. "Ehhh.~ My service is not good!" The woman said while making a flustered look. Eridan smirked softly. "Yes it is! Your wworkin' hard, bustin' your hump to make people happy. I'm sure your wwell liked." He says, feeling a little jealous. "Eh, not really." She says while setting down the smoothie. "People don't tend to talk to me. Even these guys here in the food court don't notice me, or they just ignore me." She says with a small frown. "Wwell then they are stupid. Do not pay them any attention." Eridan responded in a comforting way. She softly smiled. Eridan smiled to. Glad he could brighten up someone's day. After a bit more of banter, and chatter, his food is done. The woman sets his food and drinks down. "There ya go mate! All done!~" She said with a bright smile. Eridan smiled back. "Thank you vvery much~" He responds. He then digs out, and pulls out 50$ and gives it to her. "There. Keep the change." He says with a smirk. "Thank you kindly~" She says happily.

Eridan waves at her before he leaves. {Wwell, that was nice. I hope she gets some business soon…} Eridan walks home with his food, eats, showers, and winds down with a good book. Then he gets a text from his crush Feferi. "I wonder what Fef could want… Its late…" He softly whined to himself. He picked up his phone, and checked the text. ")(ey -Eridan I'm going to need you to come over early tomorrow." Eridan let out a small sigh before replying. "Wwhy's that Fef?" He sat there, frowning. He liked Feferi, he wanted to date her. But he's doing so much for her to get her to like him the same way he liked her. He helps take care of her pet, get food for her pet, help keep her friends in check. He was slowly getting sick of it. But he has a feeling that she will soon see that he likes her a lot.

"T)(e food we got wasn't good enoug)( glub. It was too FIS)(Y.~" She responds. He sighs, and smirks. "How early are we talkin' Fef?" He asks gently, not really wanting to go over. "About 30 minutes earlier glub." She answers. Eridan sighs in relief. "Sure thing Fef." He replies. "YAYYY~ Tanks -Eridan! Sea you tomorrow! 38D" She says happily. He chuckles softly. "Sea you tomorroww Fef." He says softly, before putting his phone down. He frowned. {Ugh, great. Noww I havve to go earlier. But… At least its not too early.} He lays down on his side, and closes his eyes.

~The next morning~

Eridan woke up about an hour early by mistake. He sits there, thinking about either going back to sleep, or stay awake. He chose to stay awake, and get himself some coffee. {Mff. Better get some coffee.} He goes to his kitchen, still in his pajama bottoms, and looks for his coffee, only to find that he's out. "Argh.." He groans. He thinks for a moment. {Alright. Need coffee. Hm.. I wwonder if that wwoman's shop is open this early…} He then rushes himself to get ready. After a few moments of digging around, he finds an outfit, and gets dressed. {Alright. Time to go see if she's open.} He walks out of his house, and starts walking down the street. Ironically, he sees her heading into the shop region. {Ah! So she IS open this early! Greeeeat!} He quickened his pace to catch up to her. She's walking inside, going into her workstation, letting out a small yawn. The moment she ducks down to get out her uniform, he is there.

She pops back up, and jumps in surprise. "Ah! Oh my!" She squeaked. Eridan looks worried. "Wwhat? I'm not that scary am I?" He asks with a small frown. "A-ah hah~ Sorry. You startled me is all mate. What can I do for ya?" She asks while putting on her apron, and her work hat. "Coffee and scone please." He responds. "Sure thing! Coming right up!" She says happily. She goes over, flipping on her machines, and getting things up and running. Eridan softly smiled, seeing her bright sunny face. "What type of scone would you like? Blueberry, chocolate, nutella, banana nut?" She asked. "Glazed please." He responded. "How many?" She asked. Eridan paused for a moment. "Hm.. Two." He answers. "Got you!" She says warmly. Once again, she's back up to work, getting the coffee in the machine and running, and preparing fresh scones.

Eridan sits in his same chair as he did yesterday, and he asks her a question. "Hey, out of curiosity, wwhat is your name?" He asks. "Oh its Toni Jerboa! Or just TJ for short." She responds with a smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Eridan. Eridan Ampora." He follows. "Nice to meet you too Eridan!" She says with a smile. Eridan clears his throat, a bit awkwardly. "So.. How long havve you been cookin'?" He asks her. "Well, I've been cooking all my life really. Started a bit young, but hey! Independence!" She responds with a gleaming smile. He smirks. "Oh? Wwhat's your favorite dish to make?" He asks. "Well, my absolute fave just HAS to be orange chicken with lo mein! Its sweet and savory!" She says nearly drooling. "What about you Eridan? Do you cook? If so, what's YOUR favorite dish?" She asks as she sets the scones into the oven. Eridan made a small face. He was a stranger to cooking. He knew he couldn't cook very well, and he was ashamed about it. "I..Uh… can't cook." He responds to her in a small mutter. "It's hard for me to reely grasp it." He adds. TJ didn't seemed bothered by that. "Oh? Well, if you want.. I offer free cooking lessons at the Leaning Annex. Maybe you can come down there and learn some basics!" She says. Eridan smirked. "Alright then! It's settled! I'll come down there, and learn from you!" He says.

 _Whoooooo. It seems as though Eridan is starting to take a shine to Toni, and he takes up her offer on a cooking class! Go Eridan! :D_

 _Eridoni! :)_

 _As always, please Review, favorite and watch! Thanks you guys are freaking amazing! I'll see you in the next chapters! Bye!_

 _~Toni Jerboa_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh shi an update! Yassss! :3 Sorry for taking long, life once again got in the way. And well, here is chapter 2 of Capes and Tails~ :3 I have other trolls and kids I gotta write with TJ. (Keep in mind, there are some trolls that will NOT be with TJ romantically.)_

Chapter 2: Helpful stranger.

So after a few more bits of laughter, the coffee and scones were done. "Here you go mate!" She says as she sets the food in a bag, down on the counter. Eridan grins widely. "Ah, thank you!" He says happily. "Oh, by the wway, I don't suppose you knoww wwhere I can get some aquatic pet food do you?" He asks a bit sheepishly. Toni looks thoughtful for a moment. "Hm.. Depending on what the pet is, I might." She says softly. "Wwell.. Its like… Kind of… Like a… Abomination? I… I don't knoww howw to put it into wwords.." He trails off. "OH! Those guys! I think I know what your talkin' bout! Here." She says while pulling up a picture of the creature. "This it?" She asks while holding it up.

Eridan nodded. "Yes! Do you knoww wwhere I can find food for it?" He asks. She bends over the counter and looks at him. "I have like a ton of food for that. Maybe about 50 gallons of it." She says casually, while resting her head on her arm.

Eridan felt happy. "Oh my gosh reely? And you don't mind giving it awway?" He asks cautiously. "I don't mind at all mate. I really have no use for it. I'm not joking. If you don't take it, it will rot, and smell up my place here. So by all means. Take it." She said lightly with a smirk.

Eridan sighed softly. "Oh thank you. Thank you so much." He said happily. "Your welcome mate!" She responds with her buck toothy grin. "So… If you don't mind… Howw wwould I bring it to my friend and her pet?" He asks softly. "Oh if you want, I can like take my truck, drive you to your friends, and drop the food there if you want." She says while swaying her hips back and forth absentmindedly. "Really? You'd do that for me?" He asks. "Of course I would mate! I never turn down a person who needs my help!" She responds with a grin.

He smiles at her. "Wwell thank you so much." He says.

She looks back at him with a grin. "Oh your welcome mate! Alright, come on, lets get this stuff to your friends' pet!" She says while standing straight up, picking up her keys. Eridan nods, and follows her to the back of her shop. As they reach the back, Eridan notices the large crate of food. "Wwell thats a big crate…" He says softly. "Well you know, I thought I was gonna use this. Turns out I didn't. I bought it in bulk too. Well come on now, lets go get this in the truck, and get this to yer friend!" She says while pulling the crate slightly, letting out a few cute grunting noises.

Eridan chuckled, seeing her struggle was kind of cute to him. He goes over to help her move the crate over to her pickup truck, putting it in the back. "Mmmmhf. There wwe go. All packed."

Eridan says while giving her a thumbs up. Toni smiles at him, and gives him a thumbs up as well. "Awesome job mate! Now, let's get on the road! Hop in!" She says while jumping into her truck. Eridan soon hops in as well, buckling up. "I can put her address in my phone if you wwant." He says while taking out his phone. "Ah yes! Please do, cause I have NO idea of where I'm goin'!" She responds while starting up her car. "Sure thing." He says while putting in Feferi's address. "Turn left on Sika Ave." A female robotic voice says.

Toni follows the orders according to the automated GPS. It was going to be an hour drive, and Toni decided to turn on the radio to a pop channel. Eridan didn't mind, and his favorite song, _Fancy_ by Iggy Azalea was playing.

So they both jammed out to it, giggling and laughing. "You knoww, if I ever have a party, I knoww I'm playin' this!" He said with a toothy grin. "Oh? What would the party be for? Just a party or somethin'?~" Toni asks curiously. "Oh yeah. Just a gatherin' with some friends." He responds to her. "Oh nice! Gonna chill with the buds! That'll be pretty nice." She says with a small grin on her face. "If you ever need advice on parties, I'm the one to ask!" She adds. Eridan smirks. "Alright, I wwill take you up on that!" He responds to her.

They soon arrive to Feferi's place. Toni parks her truck, and gets out to go get the food. "Hey Eridan, I might need a lil help with this!" She calls out to him. Eridan is already behind her. "Alright." He says calmly. Toni jumps, not knowing he was behind her. "Epp! Eridan, doncha know its rude to sneak up on a lady?" She says while turning around, putting her hands on her hips, and pouting. Eridan smirked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He says while sticking his tongue out at her.

She chuckles, and grabs one side of the crate, while Eridan grabs the other side of it. In one great pull, they pull the crate off of the truck. "There! Now, we just have to get it to her!" Toni exclaimed happily. Eridan pulled, while Toni pushed the crate to Feferi's house. Toni goes up to her door, and rings the doorbell.

In just a small flash, Feferi opens the door with a big smile. "Oh hi there! Can I help you?" She asks in a friendly manner. "Yes! We have food for your pet miss!" Toni says with a toothy grin. "Food? What do you- WHOOOOOA!" She exclaimed loudly, seeing the large crate. "Is that for my pet?!" She asks. Toni nods her head. "Sure is Fef!" Eridan says while coming from behind the crate.

Feferi claps, and cheers happily. "GLUB! Thank you sooooooo much!" She hugs the both of them happily. Toni giggles. "No problem. Your friend said you needed more food, and I had tons of food that I wasn't using at all, and I figure why not give it to him, so he could give to you?" She says with a smile. Feferi hugs Eridan tightly. Toni smiles happily, feeling good that she helped someone out. They bring it inside of her house, and set it somewhere were Feferi can get it, and feed her pet. "Perfect! Thank you soo much!" She says sweetly. She decides to keep the two of them there for a bit for tea, and games as a reward for bringing in a lot of food.

 _Hey, I really hope you guys have enjoyed my work! I can't wait to keep bringing you amazing content! (...At least I hope its amazing XD) Please fave, critique, and follow! :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey hey, its TJ, and I'm back with another chapter! I am slowly getting around to updating my fanfics and such! Trust me, they are still open, and going to be completed!_

 _I hope you like this chapter!_

Chapter 3: Getting to know you!

After a few hours, Toni and Eridan leave Feferi's house, wave to her goodbye, and hop into her truck. They soon start driving back. It was dusk, and they both had to get home. "Hey Eridan, I'll drop you off at your house if you want." Toni tells him. "Sure. Thats fine." He responds tiredly. Eridan soon drifts off to sleep in the car. About 25 minutes into the drive, TJ's car sputters, and clunks about. "...Oh thats unfortunate…" She says with a small frown. Her car slows to a halt on the side of the road. She grabs her phone, steps outside the car, and makes a small phone call.

Soon after the call, she hops back into her truck, gets into her dash, pulls out her crochet bag, and starts up her blanket. Soon after a little more time passes, Eridan wakes up, and stretches. "Mmmmm… Oh hey Toni. Howw long havve wwe been here?" He asks while rubbing his eyes. "Oh we've been here for a little while. My truck kinda went… Special. So, we are waiting on a tow truck." She responds while crocheting her blanket.

His face turns into a frown. "Oh dang." He replies with a pout on his lips. "...If you don't mind me askin'... Howw long?" He asks her out of curiosity. "Well, since we are so far out and such, its gonna be an hour at least." She says while still focusing on her work. "Ah. Got you. So… Wwhat do wwe do noww?" He asks her while trying to adjust himself. "I suppose we get comfy, and settle here for a while." She answers.

Her face turns into a frown as well. "I'm so sorry about this once again Eridan. I've been meaning to get this old thing took in, to see if its gonna clunk down. But… I've been so busy, and just so… Ugh." She groans gently. She sets down her blanket, and her large ears dropped in sadness. Eridan gently pats her shoulder to comfort her. "Hey, hey. It's alright. Things like this happen. Life gets in the wway." He tells her while being as considerate as he can.

Toni wipes her lone tear away. "...T-thanks. You know, you shouldn't have to… Comfort a stranger. I mean really…" She says while looking at him. Eridan scoffs. "Oh please. Some of the people I knoww are stranger than you. Heck, your not even a stranger to me anymore." He says boldly. She looks at him with a confused face. "...I'm… Not? Then… What am I to you?" She asks softly.

Eridan smiles softly. "An acquaintance, that is turning into a friend." He responds warmly. Toni's eyes light up, and she smiles. "...REALLY?" She asks with excitement. Eridan chuckles, and nods his head yes. Toni jumps out of her truck, and bounces around, while making a happy chirping noise. It appears to him, that she likes making new friends, and that she was glad he understood that she didn't mean for this to happen.

Toni climbs back in, with a small embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "H-heh… sorry! I get pretty excited when I make a new friend!" She says with an embarrassed chuckle. Eridan shrugs. "Your fine! To be honest, I can understand." He says with a smile on his face. Toni's cheeks start to run a light deep purple color. Luckily, it was dark in the car, and he couldn't see it.

She decided to change the conversation. "So… you must really like that girl." She starts softly. She prompts a small blush from Eridan. "A-ah… Wwell… I do. I've known her a long time, and wwell…" He responds while looking away. Toni smirks. "Well…. Why don't you ask her out?" Toni asks. "Maybe invite her to one of your parties?" She adds in.

Eridan shakes his head softly. "A-ah.. I can't ask her out. She's too beautiful… But… Maybe the party thing wwould wwork."He says while tapping his finger on his chin, looking rather thoughtful. "If you want me to, I could be yer wingman! Or… Wing-girl!" She says with a small chuckle. He looked at her with a confused face. "Wwing...Man?" He asks softly.

Toni gently rolls her eyes. "You know, a person that would help their friend get a date. You know, talk you up, make you awesome. All that jazz, and so forth." She answers. Eridan blinks, and grabs her shoulders. "PLEASE! Help me!" He says, while sounding a little bit desperate. "A-aah. Okay okay! I'll help you silly!" She says with a small snicker.

Eridan lets out a small sigh of relief. "Thank you Toni… I reely appreciate it…" He tells her, while letting her go, and relaxing. "Your welcome Matey! Always glad to help!" She says while patting his back in a hearty manner. "Oh! Here, just in case." She says while pulling out a card, and handing it to him. He looks at it, and sees her contact info. "Gotcha." He says with a small nod.

Soon enough, the tow truck came. They came and hauled Eridan to his house.

"Thank you Toni!" He says gratefully. Toni gives him a thumbs up. "Anytime Eridan!" She says with a grin. She heads off to her house. Eridan walks into his house, shutting the door behind him, and heading into his room. "Ugh… Today wwas loooooong." He said while plopping into his bed.

He didn't even bother to get out of his day clothes before settling into his bed. He laid in bed, thinking about the party, Feferi, and Toni. ( _Hm… Toni's right. I'll just have a party this weekend, ask Feferi to come over, have Toni boast about me to her, and boom! Me and Fef will be going out as a couple! It's so simple!_ ) Eridan soon drifts off into a nice slumber.

 _Awww. How Cute. TJ is sooo helpful, and such a good friend. (Lowkey, this is actually me in RL. I'm not joking. I've done this TOO many times.) So unselfish! (Huehuehue. See what I did there?) Anywho, I'll see you next time with the next chapter!_

 _Please fave, review, and all that fun stuff! 3_

 _Peace out mates!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Eridan Cooks with Fire.

When Eridan woke up, it was a Thursday, and he was going to learn how to cook. He had desperately wanted to learn how to cook. He had gotten up from his bed, and got dressed. He could tell that today was going to be rather eventful, and educated. He grabs his phone, and makes a new message to Toni.

 _{caligulasAquarium has messaged jauntyAussie}  
"hey tone!"_

" _Hey. Who's this?"  
"it's me. eridan!"  
"Oh! Hey Eridan! Sorry mate, ya didn't tell me who you were on here!" _

" _sorry about that. i forgot to tell you."  
"It's cool mate! So whats up? What can I do for ya?"_

" _wwell, i hope that today is not a bad day for you or anythin'. i wwas wwanting to see if you could teach me howw to cook today."_

" _Today's good for me! I am legitimately doin' nothing, sitting down at my job and gettin' fatter."  
"wwell i don't think you're fat. i think you look just fine." _

" _Well you think so, but many others think I am REALLY huge. Like, they think i'm gonna die of fatness or something. They just… Ugh. Gawk at me, and screech at me for 'eating the whole restaurant.' :( "_

" _don't listen to those jerks. they just wwant to get under your skin. i think you are good just the wway you are."_

" _Well thanks Eridan. You know how to make me smile mate!"_

" _anythin' for a friend."_

" _Alright, meet me here at the place, and we'll go to the annex together!"_

" _sounds good wwith me!"_

" _See you soon Eridan!"_

" _see you soon tone!"_

 _{caligulasAquarium ceased messaging jauntyAussie}_

Eridan pocketed his phone, exited his house, on route to Toni's workplace. As he arrives, he sees two people there at her counter; Karkat and Dave. He struts up, and gently budges them out of the way. "Excuse me, land-dwellers." He says while making himself first in line. "Hey watch it, fish for brains!" Karkat hisses at him.

Eridan turns around to him. "What did you call me, you land-dweller?" He growls. Dave immediately steps forward, to try to defuse the situation. "Yo, chill out guys. Its not worth it." He says calmly. Eridan spits at Karkat.

Karkat let's out a small growl, and tries to swing at him, but before he is able to lay a hand on him, or before Dave could react, a big fluffy purple blur jumps between them, and Karkat is held against Toni. "Let me go! Let me go! I wanna hit him!" He spits out in annoyance.

"Now now, none of that. I will not allow any roughoughin' in the shop." Toni says while holding him tightly. She had a pretty good grip on Karkat He starts to squirm in her arms, while kicking a little. "Yo, Karkat, chill. She'll let you go if you calm down." Dave says while trying to help. Eridan just stands there, looking a bit awkward.

Karkat lets out a small few growls. "I just wanna kick him in his face!" He barks out. "Sorry mate, I can not allow that. Eridan, you should apologise." Toni says while holding the struggling Karkat in her arms. Eridan stuck his tongue out, and crossed his arms. "Yo, you need to apologise man. We are just here to get donuts." Dave said while still trying to keep the peace.

Eridan still didn't apologise. Toni was getting tired of holding a struggling, hissy Karkat. So, she decided to calm him down. "Hey Karkat?" She said. He stopped struggling for a moment. In the small time window, Toni scratched Karkats neck and head softly. Karkat grunted in shock at first, and kept struggling slightly.

Toni kept scratching his head and patting his back. Oddly enough, this was calming Karkat down. Eridan scoffed. "Wwhy are you calming down that peasant Tone? I think its pointless. He gets like that at times." He says while looking snarky.

Toni let Karkat go into Dave's arms while she spoke to Eridan. "Eridan, I wish you would apologise to him. I will not ask you again." Toni said with a small pout. Eridan sighed, and looked at Karkat. "...Kar, I apologize." He said with a small frown. Karkat snorted at him gently, but then forgave him. "...I forgive you Eridan. A-aah.. Toni can we uh.." Before he said another word, Toni places a box of doughnuts on the counter.

Dave gave a thumbs up, and grabbed the box, and placed the money on the counter before leaving with Karkat. "Thank you, come again!" Toni said while waving them off. She soon closed down her shop, and grabbed her keys. "Alrighty now, let's get to my truck and to the Learning Annex!" Toni said with a beaming grin on her face.

Eridan's face lightened up. "Alright Tone!"

So Toni and Eridan hopped into her truck, and got buckled in. "Okay Eridan, so this Learning Annex, I know almost everyone there. And there are a few uh.. Alternians there as well. So you don't feel alone." She says with a small grin. Eridan smirked. "Ah. Are they Violet bloods like me?" He asks out of curiosity.

Toni looks thoughtful for a moment, and then she speaks up while pulling out of the parking spot. "I think so Mate! Maybe one or two of them go there!" She says with a small smile on her face. Eridan had a small smile on his face as well. He was a bit excited to meet some other violet bloods, and converse with them.

As they are driving along, Toni puts on the radio, and starts jamming out to it. Eridan bobs his head along to it. Toni was getting a little into it, and she sings along with it. Eridan smirks, and looks over at her. "Heh, this must be your favorite song!" He says with a grin. "You even know all of the wwords!" He adds in.

Toni slightly blushed in embarrassment, and stops singing. "Aaaa, sorry!" She says while chuckling. Eridan chuckles as well. "Your fine! You wwere just havin' some fun is all. I like your singin." He says kindly. Toni's blush fades away, and she smiles warmly. They keep enjoying the music together while riding to the Learning Annex.

When they arrive to the Learning Annex, it was small cozy looking building. Toni grabs her bag, and locks her car as Eridan gets out. "Here we are! The Learning Annex!" She announces happily. Eridan gives a small approving smile. "Nice." He says while giving her the thumbs up. Toni smiles and grabs his arm, leading him inside.

As she leads him in, he sees a few people of different races. Humans, Alternian trolls, and furries. A furry runs up to Toni, and gives her a BIG hug. "Eeeeee! TJ your hereeeee!" The girl says, with her tail wagging. Eridan smiles awkwardly, not sure of how to react. Toni giggles. "Hello Lexii! Its great to see ya again hun! How's your brother?" Toni asks Lexii.

Lexii smiles, and jumps around a bit. "Hes okay!" She yips.

Eridan could see how much energy this girl had. She could BARELY sit still for one minute. "I'm excited to learn more stuff from you! I brought a friend from college to learn something new too! I hope thats okay…" She goes from bouncy, to shy within a minute. Toni nods her head yes. "Why of course Lexii! That is totally okay!" Toni responds with a gleam in her smile.

Lexii giggles, and she turns her attention to Eridan. "Hey TJ… Who's he?" She asks with curiosity. Toni steps to Eridan to introduce him to Lexii. "This is Eridan, Eridan Ampora. He's one of my customers at my food booth at the strip!" She answers. He waves at her with a small toothy grin. Lexii grins and hugs his leg. "Eeee! I like him! Can I keep him?!" She asks while nuzzling his leg.

Toni nearly busts a gut laughing at the sight. Eridan looks bewildered. "A-aah.. N-now now… You can't keep me. I'm sorry." He tells her in a gentle way. She looks up at him with a pout. "Okay…." She says while letting him go. He pats her head gently. Lexii smiles warmly at him. "Now you two, let's get to the cookin' room now." Toni says with a light chuckle.

They both nod, and Toni leads them to the cooking room. It was a big area with quite a few stoves, ovens, sinks, and so forth. Eridan was taken back by the look of the room. It was neat, well lit, decorated, smells of something yummy, and there are a few more people in the room; two of them are trolls, and 1 is a human.

Toni directs Eridan to partner up with Lexii, and he stands next to her. She walks over to her shelf, and puts on her apron. "Alrighty now! Let's get those aprons on, hands washed, and let's get ready to cook!" She announced proudly. And just like that, everyone goes over to the arpon bin to pull out an apron.

Eridan gets dragged over to the apron bin by Lexii, who is CLEARLY excited to learn something new. "Come onnnn! Bring your booty!" She yips at him. He is trying to put on the apron, and tie it. "I'm tryin', I'm tryin'!" He responds to her, while fiddling with the string. Toni looks over, and sees him having trouble with tying the string, due to him fiddling so much.

Toni approaches him with a smirk on her face. "Havin' troubles there matey?" She asks. He looks at her, and pouts. "No. I am capable of tying it myself." He says while tying it on himself like a cape, and NOT an apron. Toni scoffs, rolling her eyes before grabbing the apron off of him. "Here silly, you've done it wrong." She says softly. She places the apron on him CORRECTLY, and starts to tie it up.

Eridan looked down at her as she did so, and he looks away with a small blush creeping upon his cheeks. Toni looks up at him for a moment to ask him something. "Hey Eridan, is this too tight? Or not tight enough?" She asks him. He looks down at her, glancing into her lavender and violet eyes. "A-aah.. Maybe a little tighter?" He says a bit hesitant, before looking away.

Toni nods, and tightens the knot. "There you go! Now, let's get started!" She says with a grin, while standing upright again. Eridan was still looking away from her. Almost as if… He saw something in her eyes. Toni and Lexii both looked confused. "...Eridan?" Toni started out. "Are… Are you okay mate?" She asks, feeling rather worried for her friend.

Eridan looks back at her, and gives her a small smile. "Oh yeah! I'm fine! Sorry. I suppose I'm a little nervous…" He answers.

Toni's frown fades away, and she smiles again. "Oh! No worries! I'm here with ya! And today's recipes is going to be easy, so have no fear!" She reassures him, while patting his back. Eridan nods with a smile on his face. Toni jogs back up to her spot, and grabs everyone's attention. "Okay now, today's recipes is rather simple! We are going to making Sesame chicken, and for dessert, Turtle cookies!" She says with a grin, while showing the pictures.

Eridan cocks his head to the side gently, but he doesn't say anything. He just keeps listening. "Here are the ingredients for Sesame Chicken." She says while listing them off of the board. He looks at the few people, and notices them writing down the ingredients. He scoffs softly, rolling his eyes. {Hmph. I don't need to wwrite anythin' dowwn. I can remember it.}

Soon, everyone is going to grab their ingredients, as does Eridan. Only he's grabbing the wrong items. Nobody didn't seem to help him either, due to them being busy with their own works. Everyone is cutting and dicing, and Eridan is peeling, and trying to cut. Toni walks around, making sure everyone is doing good, and doesn't need help.

Soon enough, she makes her way over to Eridan, who was trying to cut a steak. She had a confused look on her face, and wanted to say something, but Eridan was looking proud of his work so far, and she didn't want to discourage him. She keeps a close eye on him, to make sure he has a grasp on it. He puts the steak in the pan on the stove, and puts in a bit of olive oil.

Eridan was slowly getting the grasp of it, he was in his own world for a moment or two. Adding in a few seasonings, but not too many. He's seen those fails. He grills the veggies and meat, and he soon gets a plate ready for the main dish. "Hmmm… Still needs a bit of time… I'll let it cook a bit more." He mutters to himself while grabbing ingredients for dessert.

"A few fruits, a bit of sugar, lemon zest, and this crust…" He mutters as he preps the dessert. Meanwhile, Lexii notices the work he's doing, and she gestures over to Toni. Toni looks up at him, and smirks. She's liking what she sees, a new chef with inspiration. Reminds her of herself when she was younger.

As soon as everyone is done with their dishes, they present it to Toni. She walks around, tasting everyone's dishes. "Mmmm, yummy Tepeka!" She says while walking past an indigo blooded troll. "How tasty Siskoo!" She cheers while walking past a burgundy blooded troll. "Lexii, hella tasty!" She tells her friend with a grin.

It comes time for Eridan. As she approaches him, she notices his proud happy face. She has a grin on her face, and she takes a sample of his food. "Mmmm. Not bad Eridan! Quite nice!" She says with a grin. He smiles, and let's out a small sigh of relief. But before he can relax, he hears Toni continue something. "But…" She starts.

His heart drops, his smile fades, and he looks at her with a small worried look. "...But?" He says with a half pitiful look on his face. She has a smirk on her face. "...It wasn't the dishes you were SUPPOSED to cook. You've cooked separate items then what I've instructed." She responds. Eridan's face now has the look of defeat on it.

Eridan held back a few pieces of embarrassment tears. "But… The food was good nonetheless! Sure it was different, but hey! Let me tell you something mister, you took an original idea, and came out with something DIFFERENT. And I accept it!" She said with a wide smile on her cheeks.

He picked himself back up, and smiled. "O-ooh! I thought you were going to tell me it was terrible…" He says bashfully. Toni shakes her head. "Noooo silly! I wouldn't do that! That would hurt someone's feelings, and discourage them from ever cooking again!" She says while walking around, looking somewhat dramatic, but serious.

Eridan breathes out softly, feeling much better about his dishes. "In fact, here is the FUN part of my class… We get to share dishes!" She announces joyfully.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Finding Toni.

After the cooking class, Toni and Eridan hopped into the truck, and get ready to drive home. "Whoo! That wasn't so bad, was it Eridan?" Toni asks Eridan, with a smile on her face. He looks at her with a grin. "No! It wwasn't bad at all Tone!" He answers happily. "Great! I'm glad you got to learn something new today! Maybe you'd join again next week?" She asks curiously.

Eridan nods. "You know I will!" He answers. "Great! We enjoy havin' ya there!" Toni said gleefully. Toni starts her car up, and starts driving off. Eridan stares out the window with a small smile on his face, feeling accomplished. He was feeling great, he learned how to cook today, met some new people, and he got out of his house again.

He sat there, his mind turned towards the party he wanted to have. He glanced over at Toni, watching her drive for a moment. He decided to ask her for a little help with the party. "...Hey Tone?" He called to her. She glances over to him for a moment. "Yes Eridan?" She answers him.

Eridan took a small deep breath. Surely, asking her for a little more help won't be that bad… Right? "... Do you think… You could help me plan my party?" He asks her. Toni nods her head yes. "Sure! I'd love to help you! Does… Does that mean… I could come to? If not, its totally fine!" She asks him gingerly.

Eridan chuckles. "Of course you can come! I would be a bad friend and host if I didn't invite you." He answers with an honest smile. Toni grins, and sighs. "Aaaa thanks! I'm excited!" She says with a giggle. "Now I must ask, do I need to wear a dress or anything?" She asks with curiosity. Eridan shrugs. "I don't know. Probably not. Thats what I'd like your help with. Along with other things as well." He answers her.

Toni glances back at him again, while pulling into his driveway. "Well, hm. Huh. I just don't know." She says while looking thoughtful. "Well, while your thinking about it, why don't you come in?" He asks while undoing his seat belt. She shoots him a surprised look. "You mean.. In your house?" She asks hesitantly.

Eridan nods. "Well of course. You look exhausted. We should probably plan tomorrow. I don't you to work any harder than you need to." He answers her. He gives her a worried look. "Heh, Eridan. I look like this ALWAYS. Nobody can ever tell if I look tired or not. I'm actually just fine." She says with a smirk.

Eridan can still see she looked somewhat tired. She looked like she had bags under her eyes, and she looked like she might keel over. "Tone…" He started out. "Eridan, I'm fine! Honest!" She said trying to look calm as possible. "Tone, I am legitimately wworried about you. You don't look like yourself." He said worriedly.

Toni pouted gently, and let's out a small sigh. "...Fine, how about I go home, and sleep today off? We can plan tomorrow okay? When I get home, I'll take a nice hot shower, drink a cup of tea, and go to bed. And in the morning, I'll call you up, and we can plan then okay?" She said while crossing her arms gently. Eridan smiled softly. "Thank you. I wwant you wwell." He said while giving her a shy hug.

She hugs him back, and pats his back. "Alright. I'll do that then." She said with a weary smile. "Okay. Be safe please." He instructs her. Toni nods while getting back into her car, and driving off for home. Eridan watches her drive off, before heading back inside. As he heads back inside, he hangs up his cape, and goes to shower. He sets the water to hot, and strips out of his clothing.

As soon as the water gets to the temperature he likes, he hops in. He grabs his soap, and starts scrubbing down his body. He's digging into his thoughts, while scrubbing himself, {... I hope she's going to be okay.. She did NOT look wwell…} He rinses off the suds, grabs the shampoo, and starts to lather up his hair.

As soon as its sudsy enough, he rinses out the shampoo, and conditions it. {Mmmm, it feels nice to shower after a long day... } He soon rinses his hair out, turns off the shower, and dries himself off. He takes his blow dryer, and blow dries his hair out, while giving it a comb through.

He soon retires to his room, and he climbs into his bed. He let's out a small tired yawn, while taking off his glasses before getting settled into his bed, and going to sleep for the night. His eyelids droop, and soon enough Eridan falls fast asleep.

The Next Day.

Eridan wakes up, feeling a bit groggy. He stretches his limbs, his bones popping as he does so, and he gets up out of his bed. He makes his bed up before heading to the bathroom. Eridan does what he does normally, use the bathroom, brush his teeth, brush his hair out, and make himself look presentable.

He feeds his lusus, or "Pet" as they say on Earth, and grabs himself some breakfast. A bowl of cereal and some toast. After he finishes his breakfast, he sits down in one of his chairs, and watches a bit of television, waiting for Toni to say something to him. He gives her a "Good morning" message, to start it up.

 _{caligulasAquarium has messaged jauntyAussie}_

"mornin' Tone!"

He texts. He decides to give her some time, before sending another text. He waits for about 20 minutes before sending another text.

 _{caligulasAquarium has messaged jauntyAussie}_

"i hope you got good rest an' all!"

He says while watching the tv.

About an hour shoots by, and there was STILL no response from Toni. He stood up, feeling about nervous. Then… Some dark thoughts raced into his mind… One thought was of Toni getting into a car crash, another one was of her slipping and falling in the shower, and the last one was of her possibly dying in her sleep. His fear shoots through the roof, and he runs out of his house to look for her.

He heads to her job, to see if she was there. But as he got to the place, he saw Toni's booth closed down. He walked over to one of the people that looked like a manager, and asked them about what had happened to her. "Excuse me, do you knoww wwhere Toni is?" He asked, with a few bullets of sweat beating on his head.

The man looks at him, and shakes his head no. "Sorry man, Miss Jerboa hasn't been in yet today. I tried calling her phone, and I haven't got an answer from her." He answers.

Eridan looked even more worried. "I hope she's alright you know. She's one of the hardest workers I have here." He adds. "...I'll go look for her. As soon as I find her, I'll have her call you." Eridan tells him. The manager nods. Eridan takes off again, to look for Toni. He asks around the town, to see if anyone knows where she could've went.

But it was the same answer every time, "Sorry, no." "Haven't seen her." "Don't know her." Eridan ran over to the Learning Annex, to see if she was teaching any other unknown classes there. He looks around, seeing all of the different humans, furries, trolls, and so forth. He sees a familiar person. That Lexii girl! With some bigger version of her, that appears male.

He approaches them, panting and sweating a storm. "H-hey! Y-you!" He calls out to them. They both look over to him, and the male is confused, while Lexii smiles, and waves. "Hey, its Steak Man!" She said with a giggle. "H-hey… Uh… Listen… Havve you seen Tone anywwhere?" He asks them, trying to sound as chill as possible.

The male looks at him, and shakes his head no. "Ah sorry. No. Haven't spoken to her since she was teaching Lexii here. What about you, Sis?" He asks Lexii. Lexii shakes her head no. "Sorry, nope. Haven't heard from her since the same time. I hope she's okay." She said with a small frown. Eridan decided to ask where she lived. "...Do you knoww wwhere she lives? Maybe I can go to her place, and knock on her door." He asks.

Lexii nods. "Yeah, I know where she lives. Here, I'll give you her address." She answers, while giving him her number, and texting him the address.

 _{rockin'Lexii has messaged caligulasAquarium}_

" _Here is her address, 1998 Star Ave, 34st Moon Street."_

Eridan nodded gently. "Thanks. Once I get there, I'll let you knoww wwhats going on, and such." He tells Lexii. She nods, giving him a thumbs up before he leaves.

He takes a paid driver over to her house, and he heads to her door. He gives a knock on the door. … No answer. He gives another knock on the door. Once again, no answer. He starts to circle around the house, looking to see if there was an open window. He spots an unlocked window, and opens it. {... I shouldn't be tryin' to do this… But… I need to knoww if she's okay…}

He climbs in, and closes the window. He starts to tip toe around her house, in search of her. He checks a room that looks like her room, and sees that her room is empty. He closes the door, and as soon as he turns around… _SMACK_. Right into a fluffy chest.

He looks out of the fluff, and its Toni! Poor Toni looked stunned, and didn't even see what hit her.

The next thing she knows, she's being hugged, and hugged rather tightly. "A-aaah! Whats this, whats this?!" She squeaks out, unsure of who is hugging her, or if she's being mugged. "Tone! Its me! Eridan!" He tells her, while letting her go. Toni stops panicking, and calms down. "A-aah… You scared the SHIT out of me!" She says with a pout on her lips.

Eridan smiled, embarrassed. "A-aah.. Wwell…" He started out.. "W-wait now… What in THE HELL are ya doin' in me house?" She asked, sounding slightly peeved at him. Eridan's face flushes a dark violet. "W-wwell… Tone… I got really wworried about you. I thought… Somethin bad happened to you… An' nobody heard from you since yesterday an all…" He says with a slight pitiful look on his face.

Toni calmed down, and her pout turned into a warm smile. "Awww. Eridan. I'm sorry I scared ya, and everyone. I JUST got yer messages! My phone died last night when I got home, and didn't realize it till this morning. I had to put it on the charger as well, and leave it there until it charged to a certain amount." Toni explained.

He calms down a bit, and gives a sigh of relief. "... Wwell… That explains it. Sorry for breakin' into your house an everything." He replies while giving his hand to her for a handshake. Toni gently pushes his hand away, and gives him a big, warm hug. "Its okay, ya big ol' goof!" She says with a smile on her face.

He hugs her back, with a grin on his face. They stop hugging, and chuckle it off like it was no big deal. "Heh, I guess I should be goin' now huh?" He asks her, while looking kind of embarrassed still. "Ah ya don't have to! You can stay if you'd like to! I mean I ain't mad!" She reassures him.

He looks at her with a smile. "Uh.. Sure! Wwhy not?" He said with a goofy shrug. Toni giggled softly. "Heh heh, hey! We can plan your party here! I'm feeling TONS better!" She says with a smile. She does a small twirl to show that she's more active, and feeling better. As she does, Eridan is able to see how better she was feeling.

He smiles widely, feeling glad that she's feeling much better. "Alright! Since your feelin' better an all… Let's get to planning!" He announces happily. Toni claps her hands, and gives a 'Whoohoo' to that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Party Planning.

Toni guides Eridan to her living room, and pulls out a few drinks, and snacks. She sits down on the couch, and pulls out her notepad of plans. "Okay! Planning time Eridan! What's first?" She asks, while handing him a drink. Eridan looks thoughtful for a moment while taking a drink. "Hm. Date? Like wwhat time, and day it should be?" He answers.

Toni nods. "Of course! Hm… Saturday! Think about it, its a weekend, nobody has ANYTHING to do, no work, and I know most of peoples schedules when they come to my shop." She says rather intelligently. "Not to mention, there was a study done on people to show what was preferred. A Party on Friday, or Saturday." She adds in.

She takes another sip of her drink. "It was shown that 78% of people would prefer a party on Saturday than Friday due to the fact, if there was a party on Friday, they would wake up the next day, E.i; Saturday, with nothing to do, boredness, lethargy, and feeling like they haven't accomplished anything." She finishes.

Eridan stares at her with a wide eyed look. She looks back, and hides her face with her notepad. "S-sorry… Is that bad?" She asks, embarrassed. He snaps out of it. "A-aaa not at all! You just… Sounded so intelligent, and you seem so sure!" He answers with a smile. She pokes her head out, with a smile. "O-okay! W-well I've helped plan parties before, so I've seen what works, and doesn't work. And I want to be sure you really impress Feferi!" She replies.

Eridan smirks. Toni grins back while giving him a playful punch in his arm. "Now, we have Saturday. And I think it should take place around 6:35 PM. That way you don't start too early. Nobody wants an early party. Early party=people leaving early." She says while writing it down in her pad. Eridan listens, and nods. "Noww uh.. Clothin'." He begins.

Toni looks thoughtful for a moment. "Now… That depends on what type of mood yer havin'." She says while scribbling some more in her pad. Eridan shoots her a confused look. "Uh… Wwhat do you mean by mood?" He asks hesitantly. Toni drinks a bit more of her drink. "Well, how the party is supposed to feel. Will there be games? Music for people to dance to? And so forth." She answers.

Eridan stops and thinks for a moment, and takes a drink before responding. "Hm… Wwell… I do have a pool, hot tub, maybe a few board games. I should go out and buy some video games maybe." He says while thinking. Toni interjects for a split moment. "Don't have to. I can let you borrow some of my consoles and games. I don't mind. Only thing I ask is for games to be returned to their proper cases. Or hell, just get in a case." She says while giving a small shrug.

Eridan smirks. "Wwell okay! Pool, hot tub, music, games, food. Oh yes, food! Tone, wwhat should I do for food?" He asks while looking at her. She writes down a few more things, before responding to his question. "Hm… If I were you, I'd go the cheap route. Pizza, chips and dip, soda, sweets. All that fun stuff." She answers. "I'll buy half, and you buy half. Sound fair?" She asks.

He nods his head yes. "Fine wwith me. Oh yeah! Clothes?" He asks softly. She thinks for a moment. And she gives him an answer. "Comfy clothing, and swimsuits if they want to head in the pool and such." She answers, while writing it down. "Who all are you inviting to the party?" She asks. Eridan thinks for a moment before giving Toni an answer.

He gives her a few names. "Dave, Kar, Fef of course, Kan, and you. Although your wwelcome to invite a friend over if you'd like, since you are helpin' me with this, and you've done a lot of helpin'!" He answers with a grin. Toni smiles warmly. "Well okay. I'll most likely invite just Lexii. She's kinda the only person I know that likes to go out and party!" She responds while crossing her legs.

Eridan nods. "Thats fine wwith me, Tone!" He says cheerly. They smile, and down some more of their drinks, Toni stands up, heading to a closet nearby. "Here, let me get out a few games!" She tells him as she opens it. He comes up behind her, curious. "Do you need any help?" He asks. Toni gives a small nod. "Yeah. Here, pick me up, and lift me up a little bit." She says while looking upward.

He nods, while grabbing Toni by her waist, hoisting her up a little bit. She starts collecting some of the games and controllers. Eridan stood there patiently, not minding keeping her up. {Hm. She's kinda light. Not too heavvy.} Toni's tail smacks him in the face, while she's still reaching. "A-agh!" He grunts. Toni looks back at him. "You okay?" She asks.

Eridan snorts a bit. "Yeah.. Your tail just hit my face." He answers while gently rubbing his cheek. "Well hell! Sorry about that! My tail can be quite silly." She says while grabbing the last few games. "Your fine!" Eridan responds. Soon enough, Toni has gathered all the games and controllers for the party. "Okay Eridan! I have the controllers, and games!" She tells him.

He starts to slowly let her down, and as he sets her down, his hands rested on a certain area. "...Hey Eridan?" She starts out. He looks at her. "Yes Tone?" He answers. "...You realize your touchin' my goodies doncha?" She asks. Eridan was clueless. He looks at where his hands are settled on, and he lets her go fast. "Oh gosh! I'm sorry Tone!" He says, embarrassed.

Toni snickers softly. "Hey hey! No biggie! Thought I'd tell ya!" She says with a grin. Eridan's face was a deep violet, in embarrassment. His embarrassment soon worsened. "...A-aah… Eridan… Your kinda…" Toni said while looking away, and pointing to his crotch. He looks down and sees himself moving around down there. Eridan was dying of embarrassment at that point.

Toni chuckled. "Heh… Don't worry mate. Do you want to… Uh… Take care of it in the bathroom? Or….?" She asks while trailing off. Eridan shakes his head no. "N-no. I'll be fine. It'll go away on its own." He answers. Toni nods. "Well okay. Are ya hungry? Want me to make you something?" She asked, changing the subject rather smoothly.

He looks at her, and thinks for a moment. "Uh… M-maybe… Make yourself somethin' first." He answers.

Toni nods, and goes into the kitchen to make a bit of lunch for the both of them. She makes a few sandwiches while Eridan is by himself in the other room. Eridan tries to think of something to calm his trousers down. {Come on… Get that out of your head Eridan… She's your friend… Even though… She's… Pretty cute… And she felt… Warm… And soft…}

Before he knew it, he made his situation worse. He turned his attention to the bathroom, and goes into it. "Goin' to the bathroom Tone!" He tells her before walking into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello hello! Great to see all of you again! Here is the awaited chapter 7!_

 _Warning, adult themes! You've been warned!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _~ToniJerboa_

Chapter 7: Party Prep

He closes the door, and sat himself down on Toni's toilet. He couldn't get the thought of his friend's soft chest out of his mind. He unzips his pants, his bulge squirming about, looking for relief. He slowly grasps his squirming bulge, biting his lower lip. "N-nngh…" He grunts softly. He starts to give his bulge a gentle stroke, while his mind drifts into dirty thoughts.

While Eridan was... Soothing his "itch", Toni was still in the kitchen, making lunch. While she was grabbing the chips, she realized something. The meat she had been using where expired. She sniffed one of sandwiches, and it smelled ROTTEN. "Woof! That smells…" She mutters to herself while throwing out the expired items. She walks into the other room. "Hey Eridan, I'm gonna make us some pasta!" She announces to him.

Eridan doesn't respond to her. Toni pouts, and approaches the bathroom door. She gives a gentle knock on the door. "Eridan? You in there?" She asks. Eridan jerks in surprise, hearing Toni's voice. "Y-yes!" He answers out promptly, while trying to cover himself up. "Sorry! Don't mean to bother ya while yer on the can… I just wanted you to know that I'm making pasta for lunch, if thats okay with you." She says.

Eridan sighs softly, and quietly. "Oh thats fine Tone!" He answers her. "Okay! I'll get started!" She tells him before walking into the kitchen. Eridan waits for a moment, making sure she leaves. As soon as he's sure… He uncovers himself, and goes back to stroking his bulge. "M-mmmf…." He moans softly, drifting back into his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Toni was in the kitchen, cooking up some pasta, while singing and dancing. She was adding the noodles to the pot, and making a great sauce to go on top of it. "There we go… A bit of this, and a splash of that." She mutters to herself. Soon enough, she gets started on making invitations for his friends to come to his party. They were simple looking invitations with a few cute stickers. Toni smiles, excited for the party.

While Toni was cooking, and doing a bit of designing, Eridan was busy with his… "Itch." He had picked up speed in his stroking, with his breathing getting heavier. His mind was clouded with thoughts of him and Feferi " _Being one together._ " He couldn't stop thinking about her. And soon, his mind started to wander over to Toni. She was quite sprightly, and admittingly a bit cuter than Feferi.

Soon, there was a knock on Toni's door. She got up, and answered it. "Hello?" She responded. To her surprise, it was Lexii, and her big brother. Lexii had pounced on Toni, hugging her tightly. "TONI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She barks at her, while trembling. Toni was gently crushed under Lexii's body. She was a tiny girl, but mighty! "U-ugh.. L-lex.. Sorry. I didn't get everyone's messages till this morning. My phone had died last night." Toni answered, with her breath halted.

Lexii gently bashed her paws on Toni in a bit of anger. It wasn't hurting Toni, as much as her oxygen being cut off. "But why didn't you SAY something?!" She barked. The big brother had to step in, and pull Lexii off. "For gods' sake Lex! YOUR CUTTING OFF HER AIR!" He barked at his younger duplicate. Lexii whimpered gently.

Toni got to her knees, letting out a small wheeze. "A-ahem.. Gracious. Now now Rex, calm down. I do apologize for not saying anything sooner. I was dealing with someone. Ya ain't the only one who was worried about me, ya know." She said while dusting herself off. Rex cocked his head at Toni. "Oh? Who else?" He asked.

Before Toni could answer, a loud scream came out. "A-aaagh i'm in here!" A male voice rang out. Lexii was hot on the trail of running back from the bathroom. She had a flush on her cheeks, and she was panting. "To-ooooni! Steak guy from the Annex is… Doing his _business_ in YOUR bathroom!" She said while hiding her face in Rex's hoodie.

Toni shot a confused look. "...Who?" She asked while gently scratching her head. Lexii pouted gently. "You know! Steak guy! From the Annex? The one that made the steak, instead of chicken?" She pressed while looking flustered. Toni's ears perked. "Oooooh! You mean Eridan." She answered. Lexii let out a wine while jumping up and down.

She was getting a bit peeved. "Yessss! That's who I meant Toni!" She yelped at her. Toni narrowed her eyes. "Now Lexii, you MUST calm down. Everyone does that ya know. Its normal. Stop making it be such a big deal." Toni said while crossing her arms at the younger girl. Before anything more could be said, Eridan came out, looking rather embarrassed. The three of them looked towards him. Eridan stopped in his tracks, his cheeks growing more flushed.

He let out a small squeak of words. "...S-sorry…" He said while hiding his face in his scarf. Rex approached the Sea dweller, and patted his shoulder in a comforting manner. "Hey, its okay man. No need to be embarrassed. Everyone does it. Including TJ." He tells him in a comforting manner. Toni's cheeks flushed as she looked away. "...Tell him that why dont'cha…." She mutters.

Eridan slowly unhides his face, getting a better look at Rex. He studied the male version of Lexii. He was as tall as him, long locks of hair, thick glasses, black jeans, maroon hoodie, and had scars on his face. Eridan relaxed a bit more. "...H-heh.. Thanks man.." He says while a weary smile on his face.

Rex gives him the same smile back. "No problem. You know, I don't think we've introduced ourselves." He had started. Eridan's eyebrow raises. "Hold up hold up!" Toni said while holding up her hand before jetting into the kitchen. She brings out a few plates of pasta for everyone. "I figure why not do introductions while we eat?" She said with a beaming grin, while setting plates at the coffee table.

Lexii jumped up at the thought of food. "Did I hear food?" She asked, with her tail wagging faster than a fan's fin. Toni giggled and nodded. She gestures for everyone to have a seat. They all take their seats, grabbing their plates, getting ready to dig in. Toni also grabs everyone some soda, their favorite flavors of course.

She sits down at her spot, and gets comfy. Before Rex takes a bite, he gives Eridan a small introduction. "My name is Rexiera Sullavan-James Silvermane." He says rather proudly. Eridan couldn't help but notice how LONG that was. "...Thats… A Mouthful. Nothin' wwrong wwith it of course!" He says, trying not to offend him. Rexi snickers. "Heh, I'm aware. Hell, most people can't say Rexiera. So. They call me Rexii or Rex." He says before taking a big bite of the pasta.

Eridan nods. Lexi pouts, and looks away. "I'm Alexia Lynn Silvermane. But You can just call me Lexii, or Lex." She says, while somewhat muttering. Eridan notices their nicknames are almost the same. Then again, they themselves LOOK identical to one another. "Its nice to meet you Lexii." He says with a smile on his face.

Lexii looks back at him, and smiles a bit. She calms down a bit, and appears more friendly. "Its nice to meet you too Steak guy!" She said with a giggle. Eridan snickers, before calmly correcting her. "Its Eridan. Eridan Ampora!" He says rather proudly. Toni smiles warmly, seeing everyone get along made her feel good.

As soon as everyone was done eating, Toni decided to give both Rexii and Lexii invitations to Eridan's party. "Here you go guys! Invitations!" She said with a big smile. They both read the invitations. It was neat, and tidy with pretty stickers, and GORGEOUS font. Lexii squealed in delight. She was happy to come to a party. As was Rex! He felt rather honored to go to a party. He was NEVER invited anywhere by someone other than Toni. Both of the siblings were excited to go to a party!

Toni smirked softly. "Now listen, you guys are probably gonna have to.. Uh.. Dress?" She says with a questioned look on her face. She turns her face to Eridan to get an answer. Eridan looks up, and thinks. He soon has an answer. "Comfortable, yet stylish?" He says with a shrug. "Something along those lines." He finishes. Toni nods. "As he said! Comfortable, yet stylish!" She says with a smile. Lexii looks up with a beaming grin. "Sweet! I know JUST the outfit!" Lexii says with a happy yip.

Soon after a while, Rexii and Lexii finish their food, wash their dishes, and take their leave to get themselves ready for tomorrow's party. Meanwhile, Toni and Eridan send out the rest of the invitations to the other guests. By the time they were done, everyone had messaged him to let him know they were gonna come. Eridan was excited! He couldn't wait for tomorrow, he was going to WOW Feferi, and win her over.

TJ had grabbed the supplies, and her keys. "Alright Eridan! Let's get over to your place, and put this stuff there!" She says. Eridan nods. He steps out, but he stops TJ. "Hey Tone, shouldn't you change?" He asks her.

She looks up at him with a confused look. "Huh? What do you mean?" She asks him. He flushes a bit. "Wwell… uh… Your in your pj's…" He said, embarrassed. She shoots a brief giggle. "Ah shucks, this ain't my pj's! These are my day clothing." She responded with a grin. Eridan smirked. "Oh! Got you! Sorry, I wwasn't awware." He said with a grin.

She smiled. "Its fine mate! It happens! Now, let's get going, don't wanna hit rush hour!" She says while making her way to her truck. To Eridan's surprise, the truck looked NEWER, and looked like it came straight from the car dealer's lot. He hopped into the passenger's side, while TJ got into the drivers side after placing the items in the back.

Eridan sat there, looking at the new trucks interior. It smelt new, and the seats were soft, and plush like. As TJ started up the car, and started to drive off, Eridan noticed how _SMOOTH_ the car went, and how much faster it went. He couldn't help but ask her. "Hey Tone? Question." He started out. TJ turned her head to him, but still able to see the road. "Whats up?" She answered.

He thought for a moment on how to ask her before just asking. "...This is a neww truck. Wwhere did it come from?" He asked shyly. "Oh! Just got it today! I had a person from the car company come and replace the old one since it was SOOOOO old!" She answers him. He smirks. "Oh! I see! Wwell i'm glad you got a neww truck!" He responds with a smirk.

TJ smiled. "I'm glad I did as well! I really freakin' needed it." She said with a chuckle. They both let out a small chuckle.

They soon arrive at Eridan's house, and TJ puts her truck in a parking space, and parks her vehicle. "Alrighty! We are here! Let's get this stuff inside, and ready for the party!" She said with a smile, while unbuckling her seatbelt. Eridan nods, and unbuckled his seatbelt as well. They both got out of the truck, and grab the party supplies, and head inside.

TJ sets a box on the table, and she's soon bopped by a large looking beast. She falls down on her bottom from sheer force, and she looks up at the creature. It was Eridan's "pet". She slowly rises to her feet, watching the creature. It snorts at her. She holds out her hand to it, letting it smell her hand. It sniffles at it, and snorts. She slowly puts her hand on its snout, and rubs it. "E-easy big guy… I'm a friend… A Friend forever." She says softly to it.

Eridan comes in with the last box, and he sees TJ rubbing Seahorse Dad's snout in a gentle manner. He comes over, feeling a bit nervous. Noone but him had ever petted his lusus. The large creature let's out a small groan, and nuzzles TJ's cheek softly. "There you go… Its okay big guy… I won't hurtcha…" She says softly to him. She pecks his snoot, and smiles. "Your a sweetheart… I bet Eridan treats you well doesn't he now?" She asks it.

The creature nods softly. Eridan walks up with a grin. "Ah, I see you've met Seahorse dad!" He says with a grin on his face. TJ stops petting him, and looks at Eridan. "Oh yeah! He's just a sweetie pie!" She responds with a smile. Seahorse dad lets out a small bray in happiness. Eridan chuckles a little, setting a box down on a table. TJ waves at the pet bye, before going over to help put stuff away for tomorrow.

Eridan took off his cape, and set it on a hook. TJ bends down to pick up a box, and Eridan tries to pick up the same box. "Oh Tone, I've got-" _THUNK!_ They bump both of their heads together. TJ whines gently in pain, Eridan coils back and rubs his head. "Owww…" He groans. "Ouuuuch. Heh.. Heh… Okay. You can grab the box mate." She said with a small chuckle.

He smirked softly. "Heh, alright then." He responds while bending down, and picking up the box to set it somewhere safe. TJ walked around, looking at some items in Eridan's home. She noticed a few pictures, and some objects on a mantle. TJ looked up at the pictures. It looked to be of a man, with three large scars on his face, and a missing eye. She had also spotted a few items, to her it looked like memorabilia.

Her eyes scanned the pictures and items. She was curious. Before she could walk away, Eridan sneaks up behind her, and scares her. "...Gotcha!" He says as he pokes her back. TJ let's out a shrill scream, before running into a nearby wall. "Ooof!" She grunts before being knocked onto her bottom. Eridan drops to his knees to help her up. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Tone!" He says, worriedly.

TJ looks up, and grabs his hand in a daze. He yanked her up, accidentally bumping her into him. TJ clung onto him for a split second, trying to gather herself. She looked up, staring at Eridan, dizzy. "...Tone? Are you okay?" He asks her, still holding onto her. She shook her head softly, and looks up at him again. She sees him staring at her with worry in his eyes.

TJ couldn't tell if she was dizzy, or if it was the lights. But to her, Eridan looked kind of… Majestic. Her cheeks grew a little rosey. She felt like it was one of those anime moments, with the stars and glitter around the person. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Eridan asked again. "Hello? Tone? Are you okay?" He asked again, gently snapping his fingers.

TJ's eyes blinked for a moment, and she chuckled a bit. "A-aah! Yep! Sorry! Just a funny moment! Let me just… Hurt myself!" She said jokingly. She chuckled a bit while rubbing her bruised forehead. He noticed and sets her on his couch. "Sit dowwn. I'm goin' to get you some ice. Your head is startin' to bruise." He said before sprinting off to get her some ice. She sat there, getting on her phone, playing one of those "Cafe empire" games for a moment.

After a moment, he comes out with an ice pack, sits down next to TJ. "Here, I have an ice pack… Let's put this on your head." He says while giving it to TJ. She takes the ice pack, and places it on her forehead, and leans back on the couch. "So cold…" She says with a gentle whine. He pats her shoulder. "Sorry, but you don't wwant that to be all purple tomorroww, do you?" He asks her. She shakes her head no, with the ice pack on. Eridan relaxes himself for a moment, leaning back into the couch as well.

He sits there, just swimming in his thoughts, like he always does. Thinking about the party, about Feferi, everything. He felt a bit nervous. What if the TJ's power of Wingman ship didn't work? What if Feferi rejects him? He soon found himself digging himself into a dark hole. Before he could sink any deeper, TJ got up, and started stumbling to the bathroom, wherever that was.

 _Well then! That was a LONG chapter, but a goodie! I hope you enjoyed that chapter!_

 _Please fave, critique, and whatnot! See you in the next chapter!_

 _Bye bye!_

 _~ToniJerboa_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Netflix and Not-so-Chill!

Eridan looks up, and snaps out of it. "Uh.. Tone? Wwhere are you goin'?" He asks her, while sitting upwards. She looks back at him. "Oh, just to yer bathroom. You seemed like you were sleepy and such, I decided to just go and look." She responds. He gets up to show her where it is. "Tone, you can just ask you knoww." He says with a small smirk. She rolls her eyes. "You looked sleepy! Didn't want to bother you." She said with a grin.

He soon leads her to the bathroom, opening the door. TJ steps into the bathroom, and she gently closes it, before pulling down her pants and undergarments, and plopping on the toilet. She goes to the bathroom, and scrolls around on her phone. She looks on the floor, and sees his briefs. She let's out a small giggle, seeing the little fishes on them. Eridan heard her giggling, and he wondered what was so funny.

He got up, and knocked on the door. "Tone? Wwhats so funny?" He asked. She stifles a laugh. "...Nothing… But, on an unrelated note, nice briefs!" She said with a giggle, turning into a laugh. Eridan took a moment to think, and he had an embarrassing realization. He left his underwear in the bathroom. "A-aah! Stop lookin' at them! Its embarrassin'!" He said with embarrassment in his voice. TJ kept giggling. "S-sorry mate! They're just so cute! Want me to toss them to you?" She asks him while snickering.

Eridan walks back over to the door, embarrassed. "U-uh… Y-yes please…" He answers. TJ grabs the underwear, opens the door by a crack, and tosses it to Eridan with a giggle. He catches his briefs, and tosses them into his room. TJ finishes up, and washes her hands. Eridan goes back to his living room, and sits down on his couch. TJ comes out, while adjusting her shorts. She looks awkwardly around, trying to think of something.

She decides to ask if she should go. "So uh… Should I… Leave? Or… Is there anything else?" She asks softly while approaching him. He looks up. "Oh, you don't have to leave just yet. I mean, unless you have somethin' you gotta do." He answers awkwardly. TJ shakes her head no, before plopping onto his couch, next to him. "Nah. Honestly mate, I was gonna sit at home, and watch scary movies, and be fat." She said with a giggle. Eridan looks over at her.

She looks over to him. He stands up, walks in front of her, and looms overtop of her, staring at her. She stares back at him, her ears lower, wondering what could be wrong. He reaches his hand downwards, not breaking eye contact with her. TJ's cheeks flush, and she gently grabs his hand with hers, stopping him. "A-aah.. Eridan…W-whatcha doin'?" She asked nervously.

He moves her hand away, and he pokes her stomach. TJ let's out a small squeak, and giggle. "A-aah. Stop that." She said with a grin. Eridan was beginning to smirk. He started to poke and tickle her stomach. He gained a loud giggle from her, who's squirming about. "Your not faaaaat! Don't say your fat Tone! Your just... Cuddly." He says while letting her loose. TJ was panting heavily, and still chuckling softly. "Y-you monster… I-i'll get you for this…" She responds breathlessly, before collapsing on her side on the couch.

Eridan smirked. He offered her a cold water bottle. "Here, wwant some wwater?" He asks her. She looks up, and nods. He hands it to her, before clicking on the TV. She sits upright, while grabbing the bottle, and cracks it open. He sits next to her on the couch, and starts to scroll around for something to watch. "Wwell, wwanna wwwatch somethin'?" He asks her.

She takes a sip of water, and nods her head yes. He scrolls around, most things are rather boring, or doesn't catch their eyes. TJ decides to give a suggestion. "Why not Netflix?" She asks him. He shrugs, and clicks on Netflix. He starts to scroll around, in search of something to find. Soon he lands on a scary movie with the title, "Candyman". TJ jumped up, and pointed at that one.

She nearly begged him. She was on her knees, which was kind of hard for her to do. "Oh please please pleasssse! That one!" She said with big, puppy dog eyes. He looks down at her, he shot her a look of confusion. "This is a scary movie Tone. Are you _SURE_ you wwant to wwatch it?" He asks her. She nods her head yes. "Yeeeees! Pleeeeease!" She begs even more.

He held up his hands. "Okay, okay." He says with a chuckle. He pushes the movie, and gets settled down. TJ pushes the pause button quickly, before anything even started. "Hold on, mind if I make up some popcorn? And if would you mind if it was caramel popcorn?" She asks shyly. Eridan shrugs. "I don't mind at all, Tone. Go ahead." He answers her. She smiles at him, gets up, and walks into the kitchen.

She was very impressed with his kitchen. It was a bit bigger than hers, and the stove had those new fangled digital heating elements, instead of gas, or electric. She pulled out a pot, some butter, some caramel chews from her backpack, and some unsalted popcorn. Eridan walked in, curious at how she was going to make the caramel popcorn. "Hey Tone, mind if I wwatch? I'm kind of curious." He asks her.

Toni nods. "Sure mate! I don't mind at all! Get comfy! Cause this kitchen is Cooking Town! Population, US." She says while wrapping her arm around his neck in a friendly manner. He chuckles warmly. She let's him go, and gets started on the caramel popcorn. He sat there on a stool, watching her work.

Something about the way she moved around in a kitchen made Eridan smile. She just seemed to look so happy with cooking or baking. She was melting caramels, and adding the butter. She was melting them together, and getting the popcorn ready. She added the popcorn, and added a bowl over the top to make sure the popcorn doesn't fly off, and hit anyone.

Soon after, the caramel treat was ready! She turned the pot over with the bowl on top to make the popcorn go into the bowl. She sets it rightside up, and sprinkles a little seasalt on it to complete it. Eridan grabs out some drinks. Soon, the two of them walked back out to the living room to watch their movie. They settle down, and start the movie. TJ nestles herself a little close to Eridan. He didn't seem to mind. It was going to be scary after all.

{ _An hour into the movie..._ }

Eridan was shaking like a leaf! He was more afraid of the movie then TJ. She was watching the movie, while stuffing her face with popcorn. He tried to keep himself calm, but it was rather hard while a woman was being tortured by a mythical figure. As soon as he would regain himself, a jumpscare would pop off, and he would jump out of his seat. TJ would stop the movie, and look at him with a smirk. "...Wanna stop?" She'd ask.

He would shake his head no, and sit back in his spot. "No. Wwe've started this, and wwe're goin' to finish it." He would answer. TJ would shrug, and resume the movie. They keep watching the movie. And more scary things happen, but they aren't as bad. They were more sad, and a bit depressing. But, TJ watched it was interest, and enjoyment surprisingly. During another jumpscare, Eridan jumped, and rolled onto TJ.

He was on top of her, dazed. As was she in that moment. TJ, shook her head, and looked up at Eridan. Eridan came to, and looked down at TJ. He immediately got off, his heart rate increased. He looked back at her, and she looked at him. They had gotten close again… Almost… As if they were being pushed together. Before they could get any closer...

{ _Movie: YOU LIED TO ME! LET ME GO! *Screaming noises.*_ }

They snapped out of it, and looked at the tv, watching the horrible things go on. Soon after the movie was over, they got up and stretched. Eridan let out a small groan as he popped his bones. "Nnnnngh… So… Noww wwhat?" He asked her. She shrugged. The Netflix somehow swapped to another horror show, _Forensic Files_. Eridan looked, and looked at TJ. "Wwanna wwatch this? I've seen a feww of these. Its pretty interestin'." He asks her.

She nods. "Sure, we'll binge it! I've already ordered in some food." She answers while scrolling on her phone. Eridan smirked happily. Eridan looked outside for a split moment, and noticed how dark it was getting. "Geez, its gotten dark reely fast…" He said with a small pout. TJ looked over, and frowned. She then had an idea! "Hey Eridan… Why don't i… Spend the night?" She asked with a small bashful smile. He looked at her, and thought for a moment.

He had a small grin on his face. "Sure Tone! Its dark after all, and I don't wwant you drivin' in the dark an' all." He answers. TJ clapped her hands in joy, while giving a small cheer. She soon realized… She wouldn't have pj's. "A-aah.. Eridan? You wouldn't have any extra clothes would you? I need somethin' to sleep in." She asked him. He paused for a moment to think. {Hmm.. Should I give her some of my clothes? Ah, wwhats the harm?}

He soon gives her an answer. "Sure. Give me a sec." He said while walking back to his room. TJ plopped onto his couch, while playing some more on her phone. He soon comes back with one of his shirts, and one of his pants. "Here you go Tone. A shirt, and pants." He says while setting them on the couch arm. TJ grabs them, and looks at them.

She looks confused, and looks at his clothes, and back at the ones he's given her. "...Are these the same thing?" She asked with a grin on her face. He pouts at her, and crosses his arms. "Wwell.. If thats a problem…" He starts out. TJ chuckles softly. "Oh calm down! Merely a joke." She responds while standing up to go change. She walks to the bathroom, and changes into the clothing. She looked at herself in the mirror, and frowned at the pants.

She takes them off, and puts on her shorts. "Yep, I am a definite shorts person." She muttered to herself while tying the shirt in a knot in the back. She leaves the bathroom in her 'Night Attire.' "Okay, I'm in the shirt. I do NOT like long pants." She says while entering the living room. Eridan looks up at her, and his face turns a dark violet. TJ looked rather cute in his shirt.

He looked her up and down. "U-uh… W-wwhere's the pants I gave you Tone?" He asked her, while looking away. She hands them to him. "Oh, here. Sorry. I don't like long pants when I'm sleepin'. So, I have my shorts on underneath." She answers him. He looks back at her, and gives a gentle sigh. She settles down next to him, getting comfy, and checking on the order. "It'll be delivered soon!" She tells Eridan. He gives her a small nod.

Eridan starts up the show, and they both turn their attention to the tv to watch it. About 15 minutes in, TJ and Eridan are already talking about how the killer made three mistakes. They both agreed that the killer was indeed stupid, and reckless. They both laughed and scoffed, and then had a deep conversation about the upbringing, and why killing either bad or good.

Soon enough, the food came to the door. "I'll get it Eridan!" She said while springing upwards, and walking to the door. She grabs the food, and heads back. "I got the…. FOOOOOOOOOD!" She said with a smirk. He grinned back at her as she sat down and distributed the food between them. They chowed down while watching their show, enjoying the atmosphere. Around almost 12 in the morning, Eridan was still up watching the last moments of an episode.

He let out a small yawn, while looking at TJ. She was passed out. Her slightly distended belly full of good food, her small twitches in her sleep. He smiled softly, gently moving the used napkins off of her gut. She looked rather peaceful when she slept. He chuckled at her light twitches. He thought they were kind of cute. He soon gets up, to grab a pillow and blanket for TJ from his room.

He gently moved her head to place the pillow behind her, and he put the blanket on her. He looked at her with a small smile. But the smile had soon turned into a frown. TJ began to softly thrash about in her sleep, as if… She was having a nightmare. He watched her for a moment or two to make sure she was okay… Whatever she was dreaming about seemed _REALLY_ scary for her.

She starts talking in her sleep. "...Mmmfp… D-don't...go… Pl...please stay…" She muttered. Eridan didn't leave the room. He decided to stay, and sleep on the couch with her. He made a wrong move, and TJ let out a small brief snort, waking up. She looked up at Eridan. "E-eridan? You okay?" She asked while rubbing her eyes. He nodded while sitting down. "Yes. But are YOU okay Tone? You wwere thrashin' in your sleep." He asks.

TJ looks away, not giving him an answer. "...N-no need to worry about that now." She said softly. The way she phrased that sentence made it seem clear that she wasn't okay. Something bothered her, and he needed to know. "...Tone… If there's somethin', botherin' you… You can tell me. I'll listen." He said while rubbing her shoulder. She looked up at him before saying anything. "...I'm fine Eridan… Really." She said while placing her head in her hand.

He pulled her to him, hands on her shoulders. "Tone, listen. Your pretty cool, and your friends think so to." He says while giving her a stern look. TJ hangs her head low.. He scoots over to a corner of the couch to get more comfy, and he throws the blankets on him and her. "Don't feel alone." He said softly to her, while patting her back.

She looked up, gave him a weary smile, and rested her head on his shoulder. "...Thanks Eridan. Ya know how to make me feel better…" She responded softly before dozing off on his shoulder. He glanced down at the sleeping woman. She looked much calmer this time round. She just needed some reassurance. He soon dozes off to sleep as well, enjoying the warmth.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey hey my little Gems! Here is the next awaited chapter for Capes and Tails! :)_

 _Hope you like it!_

 _~ToniJerboa_

Chapter 9: Driving Mr. Ampora.

When Eridan woke up from his slumber, he saw that TJ wasn't there next to him. He called out for her softly. "Mmmmfh… TJ? Wwhere are you…" He calls out softly. He gets no answer from her. He pouts softly, and tries again. This time, a bit louder. "Tone? Wwhere are you?" He calls out a bit louder. TJ soon comes into the living room with a cup of tea. "Hey! Sorry matey, had my 'buds in." She answers. She sets down the tea down in front of him.

She also sets down some sugar and honey. "There ya go mate. Nice piping hot, tea. Hope you didn't mind that I brewed some up." She says. Eridan shakes his head no softly. "No, I don't mind. Thank you Tone." He responds. He fixes his tea the way he likes, 3 sugar, one spoon of honey. She soon comes out with some food. It took Eridan a moment to realize that TJ had cooked breakfast. "Hm? Tone? Did you cook?" He asked curiously.

She nodded her head yes while setting down a plate for him. "Yep! We're gonna need our strength for today. We have lots to do mate." She answered, while sitting next to him on the couch with her plate. Eridan takes a sip of his tea, before digging into his food. TJ drinks some of her juice, and takes a bite of her food. They both munch on their food while watching a bit of TV.

They finish up their plates, and take them into the kitchen to get washed. Soon after they are done washing their plates, they get themselves dressed up. "So Tone, wwhat all do wwe have to do?" He asks her, while putting on his cape, and boots. "Well, I need to stop by my place, grab my outfit and swimsuit, then I have to run to the store and pick up snacks, I have to come back here and help get the games started up, pick up.." She answered while giving a long list.

He stopped her from going any further. "Okay, stop." He said while holding up his hand. She looked at him. "Sorry mate, I was ramblin' huh?" She asked. He shook his head no. "No! I wwas goin' to say you don't have to do all of that. You can grab your outfits, and a feww snacks, I'll order out the pizza." He said with a small shrug. TJ nodded. Eridan realized that he didn't have any music. "Shoot… Uh… Tone?" He started.

She looked at him. "Hm? Whats up mate?" She replied. "... Wwe don't havve any music…" He answered. TJ smirked. "Don't worry Eridan, I've got that. I've got some hella sweet jams on my playlists. Heck, I have a party playlist!" She said with a grin, and thumbs up. Eridan gave a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you Tone. You're a life saver." He said while wiping his forehead.

TJ chuckled softly. "No problem mate. Now, I'll be back. I'm heading out to grab the stuff, and I'll be back!" She said while grabbing her purse, and keys. Before she could leave, Eridan had given her a 100$ bill for the snacks. "Here. You don't have to use your money for the snacks. I don't mind." He said. TJ nodded, and left out of the house, and to her car.

Eridan started preparing his house for party central. He started pushing some of his furniture around, to make some space. He grabbed a few tables, and set them up for snacks and drinks. He went through his movie roster, to see what kind of movies would be great to show. He went with a popular looking movie, and he added it to his list. He ran into his bathroom, and made sure that none of his personal clothing was there this time.

Fresh towels were hung up, new soap, toilet was cleaned. He was kept busy, while TJ went out and bought the snacks. He soon plopped on his couch, feeling a bit tired from running around. Soon after, TJ was already back, with her clothing and snacks. "Eri, I'm back!" She announced. She saw him on the couch, tired. She set down the snacks, went over to Eridan, and poked him in his back softly. "Hey. Wake up." She said with a snicker.

Eridan sat upwards, his glasses dangling half off his face. "Your back so soon? That only took you five minutes." He said with a small tired slur in his voice. TJ shot a look of confusion. "Uh… Eridan, I was out for an hour." She responded. He snapped out of it. "One HOUR?" He asked, surprised. She nodded her head yes. "Well yeah! But don't worry, we still have plenty of time. In fact, thats the problem at the moment." She said softly.

He cocks his head to the side. "Huh?" He said, not sure what she meant. "Well, we have TOO much time. Its currently 11:45 AM. The party starts at 6:30 PM. So, we have some time to kill mate." She answers. Eridan sits there, not sure what to do at the moment. "...Wwell…Wwhat do wwe do for right now?" He asks her. She shrugs. "I dunno. Wanna go out for a drive? See some sights or what have you?" She asks him.

He shrugs back. "Eh. Sounds like it wwould be fun. Sure." He says. "Well, grab a bottle of water, or soda bottle and let's head out! Oh wait. Gimmie a moment." She says while grabbing ALL of the drinks, and shoving them into his nearly bare fridge. Eridan grabs himself a bottle of water, and TJ grabs herself a juice. "Okay! Let's roll out!" She said with a grin on her face.

They both leave Eridan's house, and hop into her car. "Seat belts please." She tells him calmly. He puts on his seat belt, as does she, and they start to drive off. She turns on the radio, and a pop song starts to play. They bob their heads to the music, and jam out for a moment. They stop at the light, and look around. "Okay Eridan, this is the Cross Lite Intersect. This place is known for having a lot of homeless people wander about." She says.

Just then, a homeless man walks up to TJ's truck with a sign that says, ' _Homeless Vet. Anything helps. God bless!_ ' TJ rolled down her window, and gives him 5$. "Here you go hun. Lil somethin' for you." She says with a sweet smile. The man gives her a gummy smile. "Tank you ma'am. And bless you!" He says happily. "No problem!" She waves him off, before driving away. Eridan looked rather bewildered. Why did she give that man some money?

Eridan frowned, and decided to ask. "Hey Tone, wwhy did you give that guy some money? Do you knoww him?" He asks her. "Oh, simply because he was down on his luck, and needed some money for food." She simply said. He shot her a look of annoyance. "Tone, that wwas YOUR money. He should get a job, if he needs money so bad." He says snarkily. TJ frowned at him.

She kept herself calm at his remark. "Well Eridan, he's not able to get a job. He's a Veteran. Do you know what Veterans are?" She asked him. He crossed his arms. "...Wwhats that got to do wwith this?" He asked. "A Veteran is a person who fought in the wars. Some Vets are not able to find jobs due to their disabilities after the war." She responds. He relaxes a bit, feeling more curious. "Disabilities?" He asked.

TJ nodded. "Yes. Like… Depression, PTSD. Or some will have physical disabilities." She says. Eridan is more curious. "Like wwhat?" He asked. "Like for instance, my friend has a BAD knee. She was often crawling on her knees during war times. Or spouts of memory loss due to being conked on the head by the enemy soldiers." She responds.

Eridan looked a bit suprised. "You have a friend thats been in a wwar?" He asks. She nods her head yes. "Mhm. If you want, we can call her up sometime, and she could tell you what it was like." She said while still steering. Eridan shrugged. "Sure. Wwhy not." He said. TJ smirked. "Great! You'd love her stories." She said while still driving. She drives him by a marketplace. "Thats the town marketplace! Its where you can buy FRESH produce!" She says with a smile.

After a while of driving, TJ stopped to get some gas. "I'm gettin' some gas for my truck." She said while parking her truck. He nods, and sits in the truck. TJ exits the truck and enters the store. She walks back out, and goes over to her side where the tank part is, and starts to fill up. Eridan sits in the truck, waiting for TJ patiently. After a moment or two, TJ is done filling up her truck. She puts away the pump, and closes her tank, and hops back into the truck.

She buckles herself back in, and starts up her car. The clock now reads about 3:45 PM. "Hm… We should be heading back to your house, Eri. We've got about 2 and a half hours left till the party." She says while backing out. He nods his head. She headed back to his house, at a moderate speed. "Is your pool ready for everyone?" She asks him. Eridan frowns. "I havve to clean it for evveryone." He says with a pout.

TJ shrugs. "I could help with that. Its no biggie." She says. Eridan relaxes his shoulders. "...Okay…" He says softly. They soon arrive at his house, and she parks in the same spot. "Okay, let's get to work matey!" She says while unbuckling her seat belt. He nods, while getting out of the car as well.

She locks her truck, and heads inside. Eridan follows behind her, closing and locking the door behind him. "Okay, Eri! Where's your pool?" Toni asked him. "Oh, its in the backyard here. I'll show you." He answered her. He takes her to his kitchen, and out the back, to his backyard. As they entered the backyard, they saw a decently sized pool, with a Jacuzzi.

She looks a bit awestruck. She had never seen a pool so large. She was taken aback. "G-geez! Eridan yer pool is pretty big!" She exclaimed softly. Eridan smirked at her. "Heh, thanks! I wwanted to get a big pool." He said a little smugly. TJ walked over to a pool cleaner shaft, and picked it up. "Well, let's get this cleaning done." She said before starting to clean the pool. He grabbed a bag, and started to help as well. The pool wasn't very dirty at all.

It only had a few bugs, leaves, a bit of a wrapper, but that was only it. They got it together fairly quick, with a small hassle. Soon, they head inside, and plop on the couch. "Woof!" TJ said while laying her head back on the couch. Eridan did the same thing, letting himself relax against the plush couch. It was time to relax for the rest of the time being. They had nearly an hour and a half before people started making their way to Eridan's house.

They sat and chilled, getting themselves together before getting tables set up, and getting plates, cups, bowls out for the snacks and so forth. Soon, TJ grabs the bag of ice, and dumps in into a tin basket. "There." She said while emptying the entire bag into the tin. Eridan looked a bit confused. "Hm? Wwhats that for Tone? Aren't the drinks cold already?" He asked her, confused.

She looked at him. "Oh yeah! This helps keep the drinks cold." She answered him, while tossing the empty ice bag into a trash receptacle. Eridan grins softly. "Ah. Makes sense." He says while putting a tarp on the tables. TJ starts hanging a few streamers. "Hope ya don't mind a few streams! Wanna make it have a little razzle dazzle." She says while, "Jazzing" her hands. Eridan had a big grin on his face. "I don't mind Tone! I think it makes it pop out!" He said.

 _Well now! Looks like things are finally getting started! How will the party go? Tune in next time for the next chapter of Capes and Tails! Feel free to fave, and critique!_

 _See you next time! :)  
~ToniJerboa _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey hey all! Here is Chapter 10! I hope you all like it! Warning, there is a bit of nudity. But nothing to horrid.~_

 _Enjoy!~_

Chapter 10: Expect the Unexpected Guest.

Soon, Toni and Eridan stood back, and admired the sight. It looked rather festive! Fairy lights were up, streamers, a few fun cutesy sign near the snacks, drinks, and pool. They could tell that it was going to be a fun evening. They were both excited. "This looks sooo amazing Eri! I can't wait for everyone! It'll be absolutely great!" She said while giving him a quick hug.

Eridan grinned softly. "H-heh! I can't wwait either!" He said excitedly.

TJ grabbed her outfit, and ran to the bathroom. "I'll be back! I gotta put on my outfit!" She announced while going to the bathroom. "Okay Tone! I'll be out here!" He responded back. He pulled out his mirror to make sure that he looked okay. Combing his hair back with his fingers, checking his teeth, adjusting his glasses. He saw his lusus looking at him with a "Really" look.

He pouted at Seahorse Dad. "Oh don't givve me that look. You knoww I wwant to make a good impression for Fef." He said with snarkily. Seahorse Dad just rolled his eyes before going back to his place. Soon after, TJ comes out in her new outfit. "Hey Eri, do you think this is okay?" She asked. Eridan quickly puts his mirror away, before looking at Toni. He turned around to take a gander at her.

She had on a crop top, jean shorts, fishnet stockings, and she had her hair pushed back with a hair binder. She didn't look bad! The crop top looked good on her, her shorts complimented her thighs, the stockings showed a nice amount of leg in a classy way. All in all, she looked good! "You look good!" He answered with small flush on his cheeks. TJ smiled with joy. "Thanks Eri!" She responded.

Eridan grinned. "No problem Tone!" He replied. TJ looked at him a bit. "Hey, arentcha gonna change?" She asked him. He looked at himself briefly. "Wwhy? I look good." He said with a smirk while gesturing to his body. TJ couldn't help but snicker at that motion. "...Uh Eridan, for the time I've seen you, you always wear the SAME thing." She said, while putting her hands on her hips.

Eridan gave her a pout. "So? Just because I wear the same thing, doesn't mean I don't look good ." He answered while crossing his arms. Toni shook her head softly. "No dummy, it makes it look like you DON'T shower. Thats not attractive to women." She said with a stern frown. Eridan rolls his eyes at her.

Before he could give a retort, there was a knock at the door. Eridan feels a surge of energy in his body. Was it Feferi? Was she here already? He quickly opened the door. To his slight disappointment, it was only Rexii, and Lexii. Lexii wore a purple plaid shirt dress combo with a jean jacket with her hair in a bun, while Rexii wore a black jacket, tux shirt, with black jeans, and his long locks of hair tied up. He let them in.

They walked in, greeting both Toni and Eridan. "Hey guys! Wow, it looks nice in here!" Lexii said with a grin. Eridan smiled softly. "Thank you. Make yourselvves comfortable." He said, while giving a slight bow. They both grabbed a drink of soda, and sat down. "Are we early man?" Rexii asked him while taking a sip of his drink.

Eridan shakes his head no softly. "No. I… Don't think so… Are they late Tone?" He asked while giving her a glance. She shakes her head no. "Nah. I think you guys may be a few minutes early. Or on time. Either way, we go till DARK." She said with a small adorable giggle. Rexii gave a thumbs up. He glanced over at Eridan, looking him up, and down. "Are you gonna get dressed bro? Or are you wearing that?" He asked curiously.

Eridan looked plain annoyed at this point. He was growing rather weary of people commenting on his outfit. Lexii took a look, and spoke as well. "You probably should change." She said while taking a sip of her drink. Eridan snapped a little at poor Lexii. "Wwhat wwould you knoww. You guys look like you'vve just throwwn your clothes on and everyfin." He hissed. Lexii stood up, growling. Obviously fuming at his retort. "Now listen here-" She started out.

Toni got in the middle, and flicked his nose gently. "Now Eridan, thats not nice to say to MY friend now is it?" She said while pulling on his earfin. Eridan let out a pain filled whine, and struggled to get her to let him free. "A-aaah! Tone that hurts!" He whined. She looked at him in his eyes, with a deep, stern frown. "You know what also hurts, Eridan?" She asked him.

He looked a bit fearful. Toni was a bit stronger than he realized. She could beat him down if she wished. "...W-what?" He whimpered out. Her eyes that were once filled with hope, promise, love, and joy, are now filled with different emotions. Like… Anger, rage, fury… Or maybe even wrath. Her eyes looked like a dull gray, and not the pretty violet and lavender he had seen before.

She softens her grip, and her glare. "...When people talk crap about MY friends. You should apologize mate." She said sternly, while turning him loose. He gulped loudly, looking over at Lexii. "I-i'm sorry…" He said softly. She pouted at him. "Sorry for WHAT?" She asked while crossing her arms. He gently rubbed his earfin, nervous that Toni would yank at them again.

He chewed his lower lip. "...For sayin' you guys threww your outfits together and everyfin…" He finished. Lexii soon smiles, and gives him a hug. "Aww, its okay Steak Guy! I forgive you!" She said. Before she could say anything else, she backed up, and waved the air. As if there was a smell. "Whoof! Your tinky!" She said while holding her nose. Eridan's face soon flushed a DEEP violet. So THAT'S what they meant by CHANGE…

Toni patted his back. "Looks like you NEED a shower, and a new outfit. Hold on Rex and Lex. I'mma give him a shower, AND new clothes." She said while pushing him to the bathroom. "If anyone comes, let them in! The names are as follows; Dave, Karkat, Kanaya, Rose, and Feferi. Do I make meself clear?" She said with a hand on her hip. They both nodded their heads yes. She gives them a quick thumbs up before going into the bathroom with Eridan.

She closes the door behind her. "Alright Eridan. We don't have much time, so let's get this over with." She said while cracking her knuckles. Eridan's face was FLUSHED. "A-aah! I knoww howw to wwash you knoww!" He argued. Toni looked at him, and started the shower. "I know that. I'm gonna let you do that, and I'm gonna help you. You wanna wow Feferi don't you?" She asked him.

He gave her a quick nod, still blushing. "Good! Now, let me help you." She said with a pout. Eridan looked uncomfortable at her. "Tell you what. I'll let you clean yourself, and I'll style you up-" She started before hearing Lexii at the door. "Uh TJ, Dave and uh… K-karkat are here." She said hesitantly, trying to get the short, trolls name right.

Eridan looked at TJ for a split second. She thought for a moment. "Okay thank you Lexii! Keep them entertained for the moment being!" She said before going back to Eridan. "Okay Eridan, so we don't have time. Let me help. Trust me when I say I won't scrub any parts you don't want me to scrub. Only your pits, back, and hair." She said while testing the water. The water was very warm.

She looked at him. "Okay, come on. Drop the clothes Tinky booty." She said in an authoritative tone. Eridan was a little nervous, but he started to undress himself. Slowly. He took off one piece of clothing, and then another. TJ couldn't help but crack a joke. "Hey mate, save the strip tease for your soon-to-be girlfriend!" She said with a snicker. Eridan pouted. He was nervous. He didn't think the first girl to see him naked was his new, overly helpful friend.

He soon takes off his glasses, and is now in the buff. His cheeks are dark violet. "...J-just hop in the showwer?" He said, nervously. Toni nodded her head. "Yep. Thats the only way to get clean of course." She said while gesturing to the shower. He nods, and steps in. To his utter shock, he jumps out with a yelp. "Oww oww oww! Hot hot hot!" He yelped with a pained expression.

Toni looked confused. She put her hand under the water. Eridan watched in annoyance. "Tone, wwas that to get back at me?" He asked her. Toni shook her head no. "No mate. It must be too hot for ya. Sorry mate." She said apologetically, while turning the heat down. He touches the water again, and its a nice warm. Not boiling hot like before. He gets back in, shuddering in a bit of bliss. "Mmmm…" He groans.

He gets a bit of water on his hair, and TJ has a bottle of shampoo ready to go. "Okay Eri. Let's get you party perfect!" She said while squirting a bit in her hands. He nods. She lathers it in his slicked hair. Her hands felt really nice, almost as if she was giving him a head massage. "Mmmm… Tone… Your hands are fintastic…" He says with a groan escaping his mouth.

Toni smiled softly, before rinsing out his hair. She then conditions his hair, doing the same thing as before. His earfins fluttered softly in bliss. Toni giggled softly. "Awww Eri, yer earfins wiggled. Its cuuute." She said with a grin. Eridan flushed a bit. "I-its not cute…" He mutters softly. After she finishes the conditioning, she rinses. "There you go mate. Rase up your arms. Let's get those pitties." She said, while holding onto some shower gel.

Eridan looked nervous. "A-aah… I'd rather do them myself… I'm a bit…" He started. Toni held up her hands. "Gotcha gotcha. But hurry mate. Not sure how much time we've got left." She said while checking her phone for messages. She had seen one from Lexii.

 _{rockin'Lexii has messaged jauntyAussie}_

 _RL: "TJ, Rose and Kanaya are here! Is Mr. Tinky Butt cleaned?"_

 _JA: "Almost. He's doin' his pits and bits."_

 _RL: "Okay… Hurry! We don't know when this other lady will come!"_

 _JA: "Okay okay. He's done now. Just gotta get him dressed. Bring me Rex. He knows how to dress males."_

 _RL: "Okie dokie!"_

 _{rockin'Lexii has ceased messaging jauntyAussie}_

Meanwhile with the other partygoers, Lexii walked up to her older brother, who was talking with Dave about music. She gently poked him. "Rex?" She said softly. Rex's ear perked. "Hm? Pardon me Dave, my little sis needs me." He said. Dave gave him a thumbs up before grabbing another drink. Rex turned to Lexii. "Okay sis. Whats up?" He asks. She looked up at him. "Toni needs your help with dressing Eridan. She said you knew how to dress dudes." She answers.

He nods before going back to the bathroom. Lexii stands out there still, with the others. She sits on the seat near the two women. Meanwhile, Rexii knocks on the door. Toni opens it swiftly, letting him in. He walks in, while Toni shuts the door. Eridan sat on his toilet lid, half naked in his underwear. He approaches him slowly. "Alright. Let's see what I'm working with." He says while looking him up and down. Eridan was tall, and lanky.

Eridan looked embarrassed to have someone else look as his bare body this time. Rexii felt Eridan's hair. It felt silky. "Hm.. Okay. I know what to do. Toni, go bring me some of his clothes, and a pair of scissors." He ordered softly. Toni nodded, and leaves the bathroom. Eridan looked panicked. "Wwater you goin' to do to my clothes?" He asked nervously. Rex looked at him. "My man, we are gonna do a little something called, 'Thrashing.' " He answered him.

Eridan shot a confused look at him. "Wwhat do you mean?" He asks. Toni soon returns with some pieces of clothing, and scissors. "Its where you cut your clothes." He answers. Eridan was baffled, and threw a small fit. "NO NO NO. Absolutely NOT!" He raised his voice at them. He slaps the scissors out of Toni's hands, causing it to nic her hand. "A-ah!" Toni squeaked in pain.

Eridan crossed his arms. He looked at TJ out of the corner of his eye. He could see her bleeding a little. Her blood… It was violet. He sat straight up, and grabbed her hand without a word. Toni looked up at him. "W-what are you doin'?" She asked. He stared at her violet colored blood. "... Your a… Violet blood?" He asked her. She nods her head yes, while looking uncomfortable.

Rexii steps in. "Hey hey. Have we forgotten the mission here? Come on. Worry about that later." He said while grabbing her hand, and running it under cold water. Eridan watched her hand soon stop bleeding. He noticed that it seemed to scab up rather quickly. He looked utterly shocked. Soon, her hand was healed. She flexed it a bit, and nodded. "Much better. All.. Healed…" She said slowly, before looking up at Eridan. Her secret has been blown.

Rex tried to keep the focus on Eridan. "Stay still man." He said while holding up a shirt to Eridan. He takes the scissors and cuts a few pieces. Eridan snaps out of it, and lightly hisses at Rexii. "Stop that you fool! Thats my 10,000 count Cashmere!" He growled. Rexii shot him a blank look, before going back to cutting the fabric. Toni patted his back. "Calm down mate. Its necessary for this. I promise." She said while calming him down.

Eridan soon calms himself, and watches each piece of clothing getting 'Thrashed'. Soon after, he was done with the outfit. "Here you go man. All done." He says while giving it to Eridan.

Meanwhile, in the party room, there was music playing, and Lexii was talking with the ladies. "So, your… Aunt, whatever that is, made your outfit for you?" Kanaya asked with a small smile. Lexii nodded. "Yeah! She's an amazing seamstress." She said with a grin. Kanaya looked impressed! It was a short amount of time, but it was made fairly quickly. "I'm impressed that she was able to sew it together in a short amount of time!" Kanaya said with a grin, while studying the outfit. "How does she do it?" She asked Lexii.

Lexii thinks for a moment, before giving Kanaya an answer. "Well, first you must tell her the purpose of said outfit. Then, she makes a rough sketch. Then she shows it to you. Once approved, she gets RIGHT to work on it! Most items, depending on what it is, takes maybe 24 hours? Not too long." She answers Kanaya. Before there could be any more questions, there was a knock on the door. "Oop! Pardon me ladies, I must answer the door!" She said courteously, before going to open the door.

She opens the door, and was greeted with a plus sized woman with a nerdy looking male on her side. "Hello!" She greeted with a big grin on her face. "May I ask whom you are?" She asks nicely. The plus sized woman smiles. "I'm Feferi! And this is Sollux! Its nice to meet you, glub!" She said with a bubbly tone. Lexii let them inside with a grin. But on the inside, she was confused. {...Did Toni say, Sollux?...} She sat on the comfy couch, thinking.

Before she could get her thoughts aligned, Rexii came out. She looked up at her brother, and she sat up. "Hey Rex! How's it going?" She asked him. He sat down next to her. "Eh, its goin' pretty okay. She's just taking care of his hair now." He answered, while stealing her soda, and taking a sip. His golden yellow eyes glance over at the plus sized girl with her "friend."

He gently pokes Lex to see who it was. "Hey, who's that cute girl over there with the skinny nerd guy?" He whispered to her. Lexii looked up at both of them, who were talking with Rose and Kanaya. "Oh, thats just Feferi, and Sollux." She answered. Rex looked confused. "Sollux? Who in the hell is that?" He asked her. Lexii shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Maybe just a friend." She answered.

Rexii looked confused. Before he could ask another question, Feferi and Sollux approached them both. "Hi again, glub! I was just curious, how do you two know Eridan?" She asked in that same sweet tone. Rexii and Lexii looked at each other. What should they say? Lexii slowly opened her mouth to speak. "A-aah… W-well.. I know him from my cooking class!" She answered swiftly. Feferi looked a bit shocked. Eridan? In a cooking class?

How absurd. "Cooking class?" She asked. Lexii nodded. "Yep! I gave him the nickname Steak Guy!" She said with a giggle. Soon Toni came out, dusting herself off. She walked over to her friends, with Feferi and Sollux. "Hi there! Sorry, I was busy with… Stuff." She said while looking at Feferi with Sollux on her arm. Feferi gave her a gentle wave. "Hi! This is Sollux! I hope Eridan won't mind that I brought him!" She said with a cutesy look.

Toni looked a bit concerned. {Oh hell. Don't tell me that this girl is TAKEN.} "I-i'm sure he won't mind at all-" She started before the music changed to a pop song, and the lights dimmed in the room, but a bright light focused on the hallway. Eridan's voice came on a speaker. "Ladies, and Gents… I givve you…" He started.

Toni, Lexii, and Rexii all looked so embarrassed. They cringed.

"Oh no…" Toni started. "Please don't…" Lexii added. "Stop it…" Rexii finished.

"The NEW Eridan!" He announced proudly over the speaker. Lexii covered her eyes. Rexii looked away. Toni put her face into her palm.

 _Oh BOY. I wonder how he'll look.  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I LOVED making it.~_

 _Feel free to fave or critique! 3_

 _As always, see you in the NEXT chapter!_

 _Bye!_

 _~ToniJerboa_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey hey! Heres another chapter! I wanna *tank* you all for bein' so patient with me! It means a lot! 3_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: Nudity, Adult themes._

Chapter 11: A Stingray in the Sharktank.

Eridan strutted himself out to the public. Hair combed to the side, and frosted, his shirt lightly cut up, his pants ripped slightly at the knees, his scarf tattered looking, wrapped around his waist, and diamond shades rested on his face. He looked like he belonged to a rock band. He strutted near Karkat and Dave, while lowering his shades. "Kar. Dave." He said with a nod. Dave gave a thumbs up, while Karkat mouthed the words, 'What the fuck?'.

He gave Kanaya and Rose a small bow before walking by, while greeting them. "Kan. Rose." He said with a smooth confident tone. He slowly strode over to Feferi, while tossing his scarf at her. "Fef." He said with a grin. He ignored Sollux straight up, and he went over to Toni, Lexii, and Rexii. He tipped his glasses at them. "Tone. Lex. Rex." He said smoothly.

Toni gently elbowed them, to go along. Rex held out his fist to pound. Eridan gave his fist a gentle pound. He gave a wink over at Lexii, who squealed, and faked a faint onto her brother. He took off his studded shades, and tossed them to Toni. She caught them. "Oh golly, I get your shades! How lucky am I to be in your company!" Toni said with a toothy grin. Feferi giggled at his performance, while still holding the scarf. Karkat shook his head.

His song soon cut off, and switched to one of Toni's party playlists. Soon the room started with conversations again. Eridan sat with Toni, Lexii, and Rexii. He sat on the couch, with his leg over the armrest. He looked over at Feferi who still had Sollux with her. "So. Fef." He started out to get her attention. She looked over at him. "I sea you brought someone wwith you." He said with a small pout. Feferi looked at Sollux for a moment, and looked back at Eridan. "Whale… Yes. Is that okay, glub?" She asked shyly.

He gave her a nod, and thumbs up.

Feferi smiled at him, and gave him a gentle hug. He softly flinched, but gave her a hug back. She backed up, and had a big smile on her face. Everyone was chattering away, music was going, laughter around. Soon after it had been 30 minutes of talking, everyone was getting a bit stagnant. Lexii got up, looking at everyone. They all seemed to be on their phones.

She went over to the stereo system, and noticed it was playing smooth jazz. Nobody had noticed it switched to that. She scrolled around, and found Toni's party playlists. She found one that said, " _TJ's Party Jams for days!_ " It was over 12 hours long. She pushed it with her digits. Soon, the room was PUMPING full of dance music. Everyone had looked over to the speaker, to see Lexii over there doing a small jig.

But, they just went back into their phones. Lexii soon frowned, disappointed, slowly stopping so a halt. Toni had noticed, and she had got up. "Come on guys! Its a PARTY. Don't leave us to dance alooooone!" She says while busting a move. Rexii got up, tossing his phone on the couch. "Aaa you got one of my faves in here." He remarked, while starting to dance a bit as well. Eridan wasn't noticing, he was busy on his phone, sitting next to Feferi.

Dave soon got up, deciding to join in on the dancing. Karkat soon followed, after Dave making some gestures of 'come here' to him. Soon, Rose and Kanaya set their drinks down, and got down to the dance floor. Soon, everyone but Feferi, Sollux, and Eridan were dancing. Toni looked over at the couch potatoes and pouted. She walked over, tapping Eridan on his shoulder. He looked up at her.

Toni had a wide grin, and pulled him up from his seat. He dropped his phone, before being drug over to the dance floor. Feferi looked up at Eridan who was brought against his will over to the spotlight, and she got up. "Come on Sollux, let's go and join them!" She said with a grin. He shook his head no. "No thanks FF." He said softly. She gave him a pout. "Why not?" She said while bending over, making her bust a bit more prominent.

His cheeks flushed a bright yellow color. "Because FF, I don't dance. I can't dance. I don't want to embarrass you or something. Just dance with the others." He said while looking back at his phone for a bit. Feferi pouted, and joined the group, dancing awkwardly without anyone. Eridan shimmied himself over to her. "Hey Fef. Wwhere's your friend?" He asked her.

She quickly put a smile on. "Oh hi Eridan! He's over there. He doesn't dance." She said with a cute pout. Eridan returned the pout. "Hm. Wwhale, I could dance wwith you. You shouldn't be alone." He said. She looked up a small grin. "Okay, just one." She said.

Soon they were dancing together! Jamming down with the music, laughing and giggling. Sollux watched from afar, keeping an eye on Eridan. Making sure he didn't 'Try' anything, while slowly seething with jealousy.

After what seemed like 2 hours of dancing, Eridan ordered the pizzas, and went back to his partygoers. "Hey guys, wwho wwants to go for a swwim?" He asked his guests who were on their phones, taking a breather. Toni looked up. "I can go for a dip." She answered. Soon there was a general consensus of ' _Yes. Let's go swimming._ ' Eridan had led them to an area near the pool, that looked like a locker room. "Okay guys, this is the changin' room. This is the ladies', and this is the men." He says while gesturing to both sides.

The guests soon went over to their sides of the locker rooms to get changed. The ladies were in the locker room, getting ready for the pool. Toni pulled out her swimsuit. It was a frilly two piece suit made by her friend. She looked over it, and rubbed the fabric softly. Lex pulled out her swimsuit as well. Her's was a black one piece with white stars on it.

Rose had a simple dress-like swimsuit that was a dark red color, while Kanaya had black and white bikini. Feferi's swimsuit was a fuschia colored one piece with golden cuttlefish. She smiled widely, excited for the pool fun. "I'm soo excited!" She said with a smile on her face. Toni smiled as well. "I think we all are Feferi! Its gonna be fun." She said with a grin, while holding her swimsuit.

She soon approached Feferi. "Hey uh… Listen. I want to ask you something." She started out, her voice low. Feferi looked at Toni while starting to get herself undressed. "Oh? Ask away glub!" She said with a smile. Toni looked around for a bit, and then moved forward with her question. "...That uh.. "Friend" you brought… Is he… Your boyfriend?" She asked slowly.

Feferi's smile faltered a bit. "...Yes, but PLEASE don't tell Eridan! He'd go crazy if he found out I was dating Sollux…" She said while grabbing Toni's arm, nearly begging her. Toni's eyes widened in surprise. "A-aah. Calm down. I won't tell him. I promise." She said while patting her arm. Feferi calmed down, looking less nervous. "Tanks Toni. I knew I could trust you, glub." She said with a small grin.

Meanwhile with the guys, Eridan was eyeballing Sollux HARD. Wondering why this low-blooded scum was here. He approached him. "Hey you." He said while walking up to him. Sollux turned his attention to Eridan. "What do YOU want ED?" He asked while setting down his trunks. "Wwhy are you here?" Eridan asked gruffly.

Rexii, Dave, and Karkat looked at both of them. Rex's ears twitched for a second, keeping his focus on them. "...FF brought me here, dumbass." He snarled. Eridan looked pissed at his remark. "You piss blooded land dwweller…" He said with a snarl. Sollux decided to retort back. "Stinky blowfished ass!" Sollux hissed.

Before the two could get into a scuffle, Dave decided it was time to get in between the both of them. "Hey hey, this is not very cash money of the both of you. I have an idea bros, why don't we compare dicks?" He said with a straight face. Everyone looked dead at him. Before Eridan and Sollux could POSSIBLY protest, Rex chimed in. "Sounds like a fun idea." He said while taking off his shirt.

Eridan glanced at Sollux, and an evil grin formed on his face. "Fine. I'll join in on this. Wwhat about you, Sol? Are you goin' to join? Or chicken out?" He asked teasingly. Sollux threw his hands up. "Fine. I'll join this stupid thing. I don't know why we have to. You guys won't compare to me." He said while taking off his shirt. Dave was getting out of his clothing, as was Karkat, and Rex.

Karkat pulled Dave close to whisper into his ear. "You fucking realize they're just gonna fucking fight more right?" He asked softly. Dave just shrugged, before whispering back. "It was the only thing I could think of to distract them from fighting for a minute. I didn't say it was going to work well, now did I?" He asked him. Karkat facepalmed. "You didn't even say it WOULD work Strider!" He hissed.

Soon, all of the guys were in their underwear, staring at each other. "...Okay bros. Let's drop them." Dave said while taking down his briefs. Karkat had a blush on his cheeks, and slowly wriggled his underwear down as well. Rex looked away, and took his boxers down. Eridan, and Sollux followed. They all started to look at each other neither regions. They all looked so confused at each others equipment.

Back with the ladies, Lexii had seemed to start a soap bubble party. Suds where EVERYWHERE. There were giggles, and everyone was slipping, and sliding. Toni was filming on her phone while she slid around. "Whoooooo yeah!" She whooped. Rose was blowing bubbles, while Kanaya was taking pictures. Feferi pretended to be swimming in the bubbles. "I can swim through the bubbles!" She said cheerfully.

Lexii was handling the bubbles, and leaped into a small pile of bubbles. She was cackling like a madwoman. "HAHA! I Haaaaave the buuuuubbles!" She squeaked while sliding around. Feferi had a small worried look on her face. "Uh.. Guys? Won't we get in trouble?" She asked with a small frown. Kanaya slowly lowered her phone. "She IS right. This isn't our property. We could get in trouble." Kanaya said.

Toni rolled her eyes. "Ah, its just suds. And knowing Lex here, she got the right kind that dries up!" She said with a grin. Lexii poked her head up from the suds. "Yeah! And he won't get mad if the suds disappear!" She said with a goofy grin. Feferi calmed down. "O-okay… Only if you're sure…" She said hesitantly, while playing with a small bubble. The ladies kept messing around with the bubbles, and taking pictures of their secret fun affairs.

Back with the boys, they were all talking about one another's neither regions. "Wwhat is wwith the swwelling dowwn there Rex?" Eridan asked an embarrassed Rexii. Dave couldn't help but crack a joke. "Looks like he's feeling… Knotty bros." He said, while snickering. Rex let out a groan. "Oh come on man. Can you nooooot?" He asked, his cheeks flushed.

Karkat let out a loud groan. "Okay okay okay! Look, we fucking get it! He's weird down there. But can we fucking stop this shit? This has gotten WAY fucking out of hand!" He hissed, while putting on his trunks. Eridan couldn't help but glance over at Sollux's bulges. He was right. Nobody could compare to him. Dave let out a small chuckle. "Okay, okay. Chill Karkat. No biggie." He said, while patting Karkat's back.

They all soon start putting on their trunks, and getting ready to head outside to the pool. "Okay evveryone. Let's head outside." Eridan said while taking the lead. The guys followed Eridan to the pool, and slowly got themselves in. The water was a bit chilly, but they got used to it the more they moved around. "Aipe!" Rex yelped when he dipped his foot in the water. "Thats COOOOOOLD." He said, teeth chattering.

Eridan rolled his eyes. "Wwell of course its goin' to be cold at first. Once you get in and movve around, you'll be fine." He responded snarkily. Rex slowly, but surely got into the pool. Shivering all the way in. He looks at the house, wondering where the girls are. "...You think they're okay in there?" He asks the others. Eridan nodded. "Wwell yeah! I mean, they gotta make sure they're properly clothed an' all!" Eridan answered.

Soon, the girls came out. Toni had her phone out, recording the event. "I'm with my fishesssss! We 'bout ta go swimming!" She said while smiling, and aiming at the other ladies. The guys stood in the water, half gawking at the ladies. They did look rather stunning in their swimsuits. Lexii got in the water first. She let out the loudest, highest, yelp she could before slowly sinking into the chilly waters.

Toni was laughing her brains out, as was Feferi. "Pfffft! Lex, are you okay?" She asked in between laughs. Lexii shook her head swiftly. "NOO! Its COLD!" She gasped. "Its not cold, glub! You just have to get used to it!" Feferi said, with a small snicker. Slowly, the girls make their way into the pool. Some shivering as they do. Not Toni however. She was busy with taking a few pictures of everyone.

They all looked at the only other member NOT in the pool, taking pictures. "Hold on guys, I gotta get some more pics! I _LOVE_ makin' new memories." She said with a warm smile. Soon after a few MORE pictures, and videos, Toni went over to a table to set her phone down. She walked over to the pool, and adjusted her swimsuit first. While she was doing so, Eridan took the chance to get her in the pool.

He slowly got out, and crept up behind her. While she was fixing her top, he gently poked her in the back, while saying, "Boo!" Toni had leaped into the pool, hitting the water rather hard. Eridan had a small smirk on his face. "What the ACUTAL FUCK Eridan!" Karkat barked at him. "Oh relax! She's got this! She's a violet blood." Eridan told Karkat. Rexii and Lexii looked shocked. "Dude, what does THAT have to do with anything?" Rexii asked, nearly yelling at him.

Toni was starting to struggle in the water. She had leaped into the _DEEP_ end. "Its simple Rex. I'm a violet blood. I can breathe underwwater." Eridan said. Lexii growled. "You dumbnutt! Just because she has violet blood, _DOESN'T_ mean she has _GILLS_!" Lexii barked at him. Eridan soon had a _HORRIFYING_ realization, Toni could notbreathe underwater, nor swim! She started to sink into the water, slowly going limp.

He soon jumped in, and grabbed her. He held her up to the air, so that she could breath. She was coughing, and rubbing her eyes. "O-oh go-ooooood…" She said with a whine. Eridan felt a bit nervous about what she might do to him after this. "E-eri… Why? Why would you do that?" She asked him, with a whine in her voice. Eridan quickly looked for a reason.

He looked at her, and patted her back. "I-i thought…" He started out. "...You thought what?" She asked him angrily. "...I thought since you wwere a violet blood… You could breathe underwwater…" He finished. Toni looked confused, and soon a bit miffed. "...Really? You thought that BECAUSE I have certain colored blood… I would have gills?!" She asked, raising her voice at him.

Eridan slowly sunk with each word. "Wwell.. Yes… Tone… I'm… Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you an' all…" He said softly. Toni soon relaxed. "...I forgive you Eridan. But I will warn you. Never, and I do mean _NEVER EVER_ do that to me again. I can't swim at ALL." She said sternly. He nodded in agreement. "I wwon't do it again. Promise." He said.

She relaxed, but she was still overwhelmed. She got out of the pool, shaking herself off. "Eridan, I'm… I'm goin' back inside. You guys just have fun without me." She said while grabbing her towel, and wrapping up in it. Eridan tried to stop her. "Tone, please don't go. I didn't mean anyfin' by it…" He said while getting out of the pool. She looked back at him. "Eridan go on." She said with a small glance. He took a step further towards her. "Tone…." He started.

She turned all the way around, glaring at him. "Eridan…" She said lowly. "My swimsuit is broken. I NEED to go inside-" She said while trying to explain. Eridan grabbed the towel gently, and just pulled it off of her. Her top just falls off, showing her breasts. Eridan's eyes go wide, before looking away. Toni didn't even want to fight or argue. She wanted to go inside, and warm up.

He hands her her top while looking away. "...Thank you. May I go inside now? Please Eridan?" She said, rather pitifully. She was cold, exhausted, and overwhelmed. He nodded. "Here. at least let me help you out. I knoww I messed up… But I wwant to make it up to you." He said softly. "...Fine…" Toni said, while wrapping the towel back on her cold, wet body, before heading inside. He follows behind her.

Lexii slowly doggy paddles around. "...Is it me, or is he lowkey digging on her?" She said, nonchalantly. Karkat rolled his eyes. "Its just fucking you." Karkat snarled. "Why would he like HER?" He asked. Lexii shrugs. "I dunno. I just got that vibe from the both of them. I sorta have a sixth sense of these things." She responded.

Toni was inside the house, going into the showers. Eridan was pulling out some sort of clothing for Toni to wear after she got out. Toni scrubbed herself down, and washed her hair out. When she was done, Eridan was outside the door with some fresh clothes. His shirt, and his pants that were cut into shorts, of course. "H-here. I couldn't find your original clothes, so… Here's mine." He said softly.

She took them into her hands. "...Thank you Eri." She responded. He gave her a smile. Before he could walk away, Toni grabbed his arm in a gentle manner. He looked back at her. She had a small pout. "...Why'd you cut your pants?" She asked. He looked away, flustered. "I remember you sayin' that you didn't like long pants for sleepin' in… So… I cut these for you." He said with a pout, before walking away.

"Hey Eridan?" Toni said softly. He turned back to her again. "Yes?" He answered her. She had a smile, and moved her long hair out of her face. "Thanks." She said sweetly before going to change in the clothing.

 _Well THAT happened! Poor Toni. Naughty naughty Eridan for scaring the poor jerboa!_

 _What will happen in the next chapter? You must tune in next time to find out! :)_

 _See you soon!_

 _~ToniJerboa_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello everyone! Here is the long awaited chapter 12! I really had fun with this chapter! I hope you guys like it to!_

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _~ToniJerboa_

Chapter 12: The Elephant in the Room!

While everyone was outside, Toni got dressed into some dry clothing. "There we go. All dry." She muttered to herself. She walked into the kitchen, and brewed herself some tea. She still felt rather shaken up by the event. She took a few deep breaths, counted to ten, squeezed a sponge, and even gave SeaHorse Dad a stroke on the snout. She soon calmed down afterwards. She looked outside, watching everyone play around. She smiled at how good her friends were getting along with everyone.

She poured her cup of tea, and fixed it to her liking. She sat down on the couch, setting her cup on a tea plate. "Well, since everyone is having fun outside, I might as well catch up on my Cafe!" She said to herself, while pulling out her phone. She logs into her game, and starts to do her game routine; collect a gift, look at her money total of the day, collect the newest spice, talk to the locals that needed to be spoken to, everything.

Back with the pool party, Eridan came outside with a small blush on his cheeks. Lexii couldn't help but notice. "...So… Eridan…." She said while he slowly made his way into the pool. He looked at her. "Yes?" He replied. Lexii had a devious look on her face. "...You were in there for a long time. Something… Happen?" She asked with an evil smirk on her face. Rex was away from her, talking to Dave. So he couldn't stop her pestering.

Eridan's cheeks grew warm. "No. Wwhy wwould you ask that Lex?" He asked her. Lexii gave a shrug and wink. "Cause. I saw how you looked at her chest." She said with a snicker. Eridan looked baffled. "L-lex! Wwhat the heck?!" He retorted with a shocked look on his face. "Look, it wwas only because it caught me off guard! It could've happened to anyone else!" He added. Lexii shrugged again. "Okay man. Whatever you say." She replies while paddling around him.

He looked flustered for a moment. It wasn't his fault. He thought she was playing around. His cheeks grew a bit dark, remembering her chest. He was taken out of thought when someone splashed him with water. He looked at the assaulter, eyes wide. It was Sollux and Feferi. "Hehe hehe! Good shot, Sollux!" Feferi said with a giggle. Eridan relaxed a bit, with a smirk. "Haha. Caught me wwith my guard dowwn." He said plainly.

Sollux snickered a bit, before sending another splash to him. Eridan ducked down into the water. Sollux blinked for a moment, confused. Feferi looked confused for a second as well. Before they both knew it, Eridan came up, grabbed Sollux, and dropped him in the pool. Feferi let out a small squeak in surprise, and soon giggled. Eridan snickered at his action, feeling a bit victorious.

Soon Eridan felt two arms wrap around his waist. Before he could get a chance to react, he was dunked into the water by Sollux. Everyone was giggling and laughing at the mini water fight. Lexii and Rexii were over by Dave and Karkat. "...Heh, looks like they're having fun." Lexii said softly, her small smile turning into a frown. "No. They're fucking fighting. They just don't want to show it it front of Feferi." Karkat explained.

Lexii and Rexii frowned. "Shouldn't we… Stop them?" Rex asked. Dave shook his head 'No'. "Nah man. Let them keep going. They'll stop themselves out." He said while sitting on the side. Rose and Kanaya soon joined them, starting to get soaked. "Might we join you guys? We are starting to get soaked." Kanaya said, while wiping the water from her face. Lex nodded her head 'yes'. The both of them huddled together with the rest.

Pretty soon, the only people that were NOT in the huddle, were Eridan, Feferi, and Sollux. "...How long can they keep doing this?" Rose asked. "Beats the fuck outta me. They could probably fucking do this all night." Karkat spat out. They were all watching them push and shove each other. Feferi was none the wiser. She thought they were playing, but soon, Eridan and Sollux slowly got rougher with each splash.

Back inside, Toni was bored with her phone. She sat up, and looked outside. She saw most of everyone on the other end of the pool, huddled up, and gossiping it looks like. She saw Eridan and Sollux really rough-housing on the other end. She sighed heavily, and stood up. "Dammit Eridan. Can't you be NICE?" She muttered to herself. She made her way outside to the pool.

Oddily, the rough housing party wasn't aware that she even came out. She went straight towards the gossip group. "...Whatcha talkin' bout?" Toni said while bending over. Karkat nearly jumped out of his skin. "Jegus FUCK! Don't fucking do that shit!" He barked. Toni quickly shushed him. "Will you stuff your yellin' pipe? Now. What in the heck is goin' on over there?" She asked.

Kanaya stepped forward. "Well… It seems as though they might be fighting." She explained. Toni nodded. "I can see." Toni said. Karkat got a good look at Toni who was dressed in some of Eridan's clothing. "...Are you fucking wearing his fucking clothes?!" He said rather loudly. Dave covered his mouth swiftly. "Shush. But yeah Toni. Are you wearing his clothes?" Dave asked, his eyebrows wiggling. Toni looked at herself, and back at Dave.

She quickly answered. "Yeah. Its not what you think, however." She said. Soon Feferi looked over and saw Toni talking with everyone. "Oh look guys! Toni's outside, glub!" She said with a smile. Sollux and Eridan stopped. "So these two are just fighting over Feferi? And SHE can't see that? Good lord, is she blind? Or does she like… Like the fact that there are two guys fighting over her?" She asked.

They all shrugged. "I don't fucking know. Maybe she's just fucking clueless." Karkat hissed. The whispers would soon come to a stop. "Hey guys! Whatcha doing over here?" Feferi asked, with a big grin on her face. Toni nearly squeaks. "A-aah hey! Whats up?" Toni says, perking upright. She looked a bit surprised. "Nothing much, glub. I noticed you were outside, and over here!" Feferi said. "Wwhat are you doin' out here Tone?" Eridan asked.

Toni sat there, mind blank. She looked over into the parking lot, and saw a pizza truck. "...Just comin' out here to tell you that the pizza is here." She said, calmly. A few people jumped. "Oh shoot!" Eridan said, climbing out of the pool. "Guys! The pizza's here!" He told them. Soon everyone started making their way out of the pool. Toni just walked back inside, trying to hurry for the delivery.

The others went and showered off, finding their clothes so that they could get dressed again. Dave was staring at Eridan. "So. Eridan. You and Toni seem mighty friendly lately." He said, his eyebrows wriggling. Eridan gave him a confused look. "Wwhat do you mean?" He asked. Dave nudged him. "You know exactly what I mean. She has YOUR clothes on." Dave said. "Yeah Eridan. What the fuck is up with that?" Karkat added.

Eridan shushed him. "Nothing is up, Kar. I simply couldn't find her clothes, so I gave her mine for the time being." Eridan explained.

Dave and Karkat looked at each other, and shrugged. "Alright dude. Whatever you say." Dave said, while scrubbing off the chlorine. Eridan quickly got himself undressed, and into one of the showers. He started to scrub himself off, when he noticed that next to him, was Sollux. He didn't look at him. Sollux however stared at him.. "...Dude what the fuck is with you?" He asked Eridan snarkily.

Eridan looked at Sollux. "Wwhat the fuck is wwith me? Wwhat the fuck is wwith you? You started it." Eridan retorted. Sollux hissed at him. Rex came over, to stop them both. "Okay look guys, I think I speak for us all when I say, I'm tired of this bickering." Rex said, while standing near them. Karkat and Dave agreed with Rex. "Yeah you two are fucking annoying with this fighting! Just calm the fuck down!" Karkat barked.

Eridan and Sollux grumbled, muttering swears at one another. The others hopped into their showers to clean themselves off. Meanwhile with Toni, she was getting tables ready for the incoming pizzas. She was clearing a bit of trash, and plastics away, doing necessary tasks to make sure everything is okay. She grabs out more cups for the drinks, and more ice. Soon, there was a knock at the door. Toni speedwalked over to the door, and opened it. "Yes?" She answered

At the door was the pizza guy. He had about 4 boxes of pizzas, and what looked like a few more drinks. "Hey motherfucker. Here's your order!" He said, with a big ol dopey grin on his face. Toni smiled, grabbing the boxes, and drinks. "Thank you so much! Here you go!" Toni said with a smile. She pulled out a 5$ bill and gives it to him. He takes it, and puts it in his pocket. "Thanks sis, your a cool miraculous motherfucker." He said, while giving her a thumbs up.

He soon leaves, and Toni sets the boxes and drinks on the table. She took out a few napkins, and set them near the paper plates. She cleared her tea and plate from the living room coffee table, and turned on the TV. "Turn this on." She muttered to herself. Soon, one of the ladies came out, dressed in their clothing. "Hey TJ!" Lexii greeted her. Toni looked at her friend. "Hey Lex! Are the girls comin'?" Toni asked her.

Lexii nodded her head 'yes'. "Yeah! They're coming." She said while trying to look at some of the pizzas. Toni closed one of the boxes that Lexii was trying to open. "No no nosey." She said while sticking her tongue out at her. Lexii stuck her tongue back at her playfully. Soon, the rest of the girls came out, giggling, and talking. Toni looked at the girls. "Hey guys! Pizza's here!" She said while sitting on the couch.

They sat down with her on the couch, getting comfy. Soon the guys came out, dressed and washed. Rex saw the pizza boxes, and started to look through the boxes. "Ooh, whats in- OW!" He said, with a yelp. Toni had smacked his hand away. "Ah ah now! We must decide on a movie to watch!" She said, while holding up the remote. "Ah fine." Rex said, while taking a spot on the floor. The rest of the guys sat on the couch, not leaving a space open for Toni.

Toni turned around, and saw the couch full. She gave a gentle sigh, and plopped onto the floor. Lexii pouted. "TJ, don't sit on the floor. Sit on the couch! I'll give you my spot!" Lexii said, while getting up. Toni shook her head no. "No thanks, I'm okay. Besides, you don't like being near feet. It triggers you, after that… Incident." She said while looking off to the side. "What fucking incident?" Karkat asked.

Toni looked up at Karkat. "Well, when she was younger… A horrible man had kicked her. Now understand, it wasn't just a small shove with your foot… He PUNTED her. And she was no bigger than a loaf of bread!" She said. Lexii softly whimpered. Rex stood up, picked up his little sister, and sat him on his lap. "Its okay. He's not here." He said, while comforting her.

Feferi patted her back gently. "Thats so horrible! How could someone do that, to such a sweet girl like you?" Feferi asked, slightly bothered. Lexii soon calmed down. Eridan looked at Toni, who was the only one on the floor. He didn't want her to be the only one on the floor, so he stood up, and offered his seat to her. "Here Tone. Havve my seat." He said. Toni just shook her head no. "Nah man! Its your house! I'm cool with the floor." She replied.

He pouted. "I wwon't sit dowwn until you sit up here." He said sternly. She looked back at him. "If I can't make you sit back down, then you'll join me!" She said while wrapping her tail around his leg, and swiftly dragging him down to the ground. Eridan hit the floor like a fish, hitting his jaw on Toni's shoulder. She squeaked in pain for a moment before biting her lip to silence herself. He groaned softly, before rolling off of Toni.

Eridan let out a small cough. "...You gotta watch out for her tail by the way! Its like a snake…" Lexii said, in a helpful tone. Eridan dusted himself off, and looked over at Toni. "Tone, are you alright?" He asked, a bit worried for her. She looked up at him, her lip dripping with her violet colored blood. She gave him a small weary smile, with teary eyes. "M-mhm! N-never b-better!" She said, lying clearly through her teeth.

Everyone could tell she was NOT okay. She had tears in her eyes, and was bleeding from her bottom lip. It looked deep. Lexii immediately jumped up, and ran to grab tissues and some sort of rubbing alcohol. Eridan propped Toni up, to get a better look at her. Her cheeks were wet with tears, her chin dripping in blood. Lexii ran back as fast as she could with the items.

As luck would have it, she tripped over someone's foot, and spilled the disinfectant on Eridan's TV. "A-aah!" She squeaked, while falling. "U-uh.. oh…" She said, while looking up at the TV. It was shorting out. It let out a loud crackle, and pop. There was smoke coming from the TV. "OH FUCK!" Karkat yelled while getting behind the couch. Dave jumped behind the couch. The rest of the group shot up, and backed up, while the TV got fried.

It didn't catch fire, thankfully. But it doesn't look like Netflix won't be running on it soon. Eridan popped up, and fell to his knees. Lexii was still nearby. "...M-my… Tv… You… You… You BROKE IT!" He yelled. Lexii looked up at Eridan, and squeaked. He was LIVID. He had anger in his eyes, was ready to either curse out the small woman, or possibly bring her physical harm. He looked down at Lexii.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "P-please don't! I'm sorry!" She whimpered out. Eridan was PISSED. He looked at her. She had tears in her eyes, and her little heart was beating out of her chest. He had his fist balled. And he swung. _WHAM_! Lexii let out a loud shriek, but shortly stopped. She looked up at Eridan, who had his fist in a wall. He looked down at her. She jumped in fear, thinking she was next.

He let down an open hand. Lexii whimpered softly, and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up, and dusted her off. "...Are you alright?" He asked, his voice soft. She couldn't speak, so she nodded her head yes. Eridan gave a small sigh, and patted her head softly. "Good. Now go on. I'm… sorry evveryone… wWe can't wwatch a movvie noww." He said softly, plopping on the couch.

Toni got up, and sat next to Eridan. "... I"ll pay for the new TV." She said while patting his leg. He looked at her, his face long. "Its.. Fine… Just.. Wwhat are wwe going to do now?" He asks her. Toni pauses for a moment, and thinks. "... Hm… You know. Why don't we play a game or two? We don't need TV for that!" She answered. Eridan pouted. "But wwon't that get borin'?" He asked her.

She shook her head no. "Not if we don't make it boring." She said with a grin. Eridan rolled his eyes, and nodded. "Fine. Let's do it." He said. Everyone soon came back around to the couch, getting resettled back in. "Now what are we going to do?" Sollux asked, while crossing his arms. Eridan looked at him. "Wwhale, wwe are goin' to play some games, instead." Eridan answered.

Karkat was about to say something before Dave jumped in. "Truth or dare." He said. They all looked around at each other, and shrugged. "Sounds good!" Toni said. "I'm down for it." Rex agreed. Soon everyone agreed. They grabbed their drinks, and pizza, and sat down. "Alright dudes, let's get this started. Who's brave enough to go first?" He asked, while looking around. Everyone was quiet, not saying anything.

Toni raised her hand. "Eh, what the hell." She said. Dave smirked. "Alright Toni, Truth or dare?" He had asked her. She thought for a moment. "Dare me, Dave!" She said, with a smirk on her lips. Dave sat there, and thought for a moment. "Hm… I dare you to have a rap battle with Karkat!" He said. Karkat spit out his drink. "Pff! WHAT?!" He barked. Toni looked up. "... Crap. I can't rap!" She said, looking a bit awkward.

Karkat barked at Dave. "WHY ME STRIDER?! Why must you fucking insist that you drag me into these rediuclous things you fucking call a rap battle?!" Karkat said, poking Dave's chest. "Oh come on man, do it." Dave said, while poking Karkat back. "A-aah its okay. We don't have to. Might I make a suggestion for a change in the dare?" Toni asked, while sipping her soda. Dave shrugged. "Sure."

Toni thought for a second, and had a better idea. "Why not poetry? Give us 10 minutes to write something, and we could recite it. I'm better at poetry than rapping." She said, while rubbing the back of her head. Dave shrugged. "Sounds good to me. What about you Karkat?" He asked, while looking at Karkat. He huffed at Dave. "FINE Strider!" He growled. Toni gives Karkat a pen and paper, and she starts to write.

While those two were writing, they sat out, and everyone else went on with the truth or dares. Lexii raised her hand, waving it about. "Me me me me!" Lexii yipped. "Alright Lexii! Trout or dare?" Feferi said with a giggle. Without hesitation, Lexii chose. "Dare!" She said with a grin. Feferi smirked, and pulled out her trident. "...I dare you to FETCH!" She said, while throwing it outside.

Lexii got to her feet as fast as she was able to, and chased after the trident. After a moment or two, Lexii came back with the trident in her mouth. But before she was able to enter, she was stopped by the doorway. She kept bumping into it. "Ngh! Ngh! Ngh! Ngh!" She grunted. "Turn your head sideways Lex." Toni said while writing. Lexii did as she was told, and walked in with the trident.

Feferi giggled. "Ah tank you!" She said, while holding out her hand. Lexii had a good grip on the trident, clutching it. "...I kinda like it." She said, giving Feferi puppy dog eyes. "Lex, drop it." Rex said, sternly. She whimpered, and dropped the trident at Feferi's feet. "Ah, tank you Lexii, glub!" She said, with a grin. Lexii smiled warmly. "No problem. Heh, sorry for not letting go! I get a little too attached to sticks." Lex said with a grin.

They both laughed it off, before the games started back up. There were dares back and forth, and a few truths. Nothing scandalous however. Soon it came time for Toni and Karkat's poem readings. Karkat went first with his. "Okay okay, here's mine." He said, before reading it out loud.

" _My names Karkat. Why's that? I don't fucking know. Why don't I know? Stop fucking asking! You won't know either!_ "

He sat back down, crossing his arms. "There. Did it." Karkat said, with his lips in a pout. Dave gave him a thumbs up. "Cool. Okay Toni. Its your turn. And after this, we can switch up the game." Dave said while drinking his cola. Toni nodded, and stood up. She held up her paper in her chubby hands, and looked at the words. She took a deep breath, and began reading.

" _Fine. Fine is what I tell myself. Fine is what I tell others. Fine is what I tell my soul. But what is fine really? It is just a simple fabrication we can tell ourselves and the people we love, to stop them from worrying. But, fine doesn't get me out of bed in the morning. Fine doesn't make me go outside. Fine doesn't help me eat, nor does it help me sleep. Fine doesn't do anything but mask how you truly feel. Stop saying you're fine because you aren't. Get help. Stop hiding. They can see you crying. Lying makes it worse for you. Oh dear, I guess… The end is near. So long my dear._ "

She set the paper down, and excused herself. Everyone sat in stunned silence, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Rex looked at the way she went, and called out for her. "...Toni?" He said, his voice a bit shaky. Toni poked her head out, and she had white creamy foam on her mouth. "Mmmf yes?" She answered. Rex chuckled. "What ARE you doin'?" Rex asked.

Toni skipped out, licking up whipped cream. "Eridan had bought whipped cream, and I wanted a taste of it." She said, while plopping onto the floor. Rex looked confused for a moment, but didn't say anything. "Now then. What now?" Toni asked. Dave smirked evilly. "Seven Minutes in Heaven." Dave said. Toni got back up, and started to leave. "Nope." She said, while going to walk off. Lexii grabbed her leg.

Toni looked down at Lexii. "Let go of me!" She said. Lexii shook her head no. "Nah. Not until you sit back down! I'm sure you won't get picked!" Lexii said, with puppy dog eyes. "She does have a point, Toni. Its 1 in 10." Kanaya said, while wiping her mouth with a napkin. Toni sighed, and sat back down. "Fine. If I get called, I'm leaving." Toni said, while pouting. Dave nodded. "Okay dudes, write your names down on this piece of paper, fold it up, and put it in this bowl here." He said, while writing his name down on a sheet.

They all soon wrote their names down on a sheet. Once they were done, Lexii held up her hand. "Uh.. Dave? Question?" She said, a tone of urgence heavy. "Yes, Lexii?" He said, while gathering everyone's name papers. "Uh… Do we… Have to do anything… Dirty in the closet do we? Cause uh…" She asked. "YES. It must be dirty." Dave said, with a straight face.

Toni once again stood up. "Nope. Gotta leave." She said, while backing up. "Oh don't be like that. I was kidding. You don't HAVE to be dirty. You could talk, cuddle up, something. Anything you want it to be." Dave answered. Lexii sighed, as did Toni. Soon, Dave had the bowl full of names. And the first pair was… Toni and Feferi! "Alright! Toni and Feferi! Get on in there!" Dave said, while opening up a closet door. Toni stood up, and walked into the closet. Feferi followed behind.

As soon as the door was closed, Toni and Feferi sat down on the closet floor. They looked at each other, with a small smile. "Whale, we're in here! What should we do, or talk about?" Feferi asked. Toni stopped to think for a moment, and shrugged. "I'm not sure! Hm.. Wanna see how soft I am?" She asked. Feferi giggled, and nodded. "Sure!" She said.

Toni smirked softly, and scooted closer towards Feferi. Feferi reached her hand out to touch Toni's cheeks. Feferi look a bit surprised. "Wow! So soft!" She said, with a smile. Toni grinned cheekily. "Well thank you! I keep my coat freshly groomed." She said, her cheeks flushing. Feferi grabbed Toni's face softly, studying it. Soft, chubby, fuzzy, pokable nose. "Your cheeks are so soft, and squishy!" She said, while squishing her cheeks.

Toni giggled. "A-aah stop it Feferi! You'll make me blush!" Toni said, trying to cover up her face. "I'll never stop!" She said, while poking at Toni's face, and squishing it. "Wow, you are very squishy!" She said, while squishing around, on her body. Toni couldn't help but giggle and snicker. "S-stoooop!" She wheezed. Feferi ceased her grabbing. "Hehe, sorry Toni! I got curifish!" She said with a giggle.

Soon, the timer rang out. Toni caught her breath, and patted Feferi's back. They both stood up, and exited the closet. Eridan's face was a DARK violet, and Sollux's cheeks were bright yellow. The girls didn't realize they were absentmindedly fixing their clothing. Dave went into the bowl, and pulled out the next pair, it was Sollux and Feferi.

Just Eridan's luck. He sat there with a pout. Both Sollux and Feferi walked into the closet, Feferi giggling all the way. Eridan had glanced over to Toni, who was looking at herself in the mirror. Everyone was still munching on their snacks, and drinking their drinks, while Feferi and Sollux possibly felt up one another in the closet. Soon after some time, the timer had gone off, and Sollux and Feferi had came out. Feferi appeared to have a hickey on her neck, her hair frizzed, and a few "mustard" stains on her top.

Sollux was adjusting his pants, visibly in front of Eridan. And his face was lightly stained with Fuchsia colors, like he had just eaten jam. Eridan snarled, looking quite pissed. A few more goers go in the closet during the next half hour. Soon, it was time for two final rounds. Dave had pulled out two names again, Toni and Eridan. They got up, and went into the closet. They sat on the floor. Eridan looked at Toni, and she looked at him. "...Tone, wwhen am I goin' to wwin Fef?" He asked, while crossing his arms.

Toni looked away for a second. "W-well Eridan.. I think there's something you should know." She said, with a frown on her face. He frowned as well. "Wwhale? Wwhat is it? Tell me!" He demanded. Toni gulped softly. "She's dating Sollux." She said swiftly. Eridan looked at her, and laughed it off. "No she's not. Wwhy wwould she go wwith him? He's a pathetic pissblooded landdwweller." He said arrogantly.

Toni sighed softly. "Maybe she doesn't want someone who's flashy at all. Maybe she just wants someone whos simple… Or plain." She said, while meddling with her claws. Eridan looked a bit annoyed. "Tone, I havve a feelin' your just saying that. I'm evverything that Fef wwants, and more!" Eridan hissed. "But Eridan, she's dating-" Toni started out, before Eridan cut her off.

He looked snippy. "Look Tone, if your not goin' to help me, then just leavve." He said, while looking away. Toni's ears lowered. "Eridan I'm only saying…" She says, while grabbing his arm. He moves her arm off of his, in a rude manner. "Just go on. I'll get her myself. I can do it." He said, while shooing Toni away. Toni started to tear up, and she got up. "Fine Eridan. I'm sorry I ever tried to help your sorry ass!" She barked at him.

She opened the door, tears on her face, and walked out. Dave looked up, and he had seen her go outside. Eridan walked out, and towards Feferi. "Fef, I need to talk to you." He said, while standing in front of her. She looked at him. "Hm? Whats up, Eridan?" She asked, unknowing of what was going to happen. He pulled her in, for a big kiss. He kissed her on her lips, in front of Sollux. Sollux jumped up, and punched Eridan. "What the heck ED?!" He yelled at him.

Eridan looked at Sollux, his blood dripping down his nose. "Your goin' to pay for that, you bee breeder!" Eridan growled. He jumped on Sollux, punching him in his stomach. Feferi let out a small scream. The others looked up at the brawl that was happening before them. Sollux got a good punch at Eridan, knocking him to the ground. "ED, I knew I was just going to have issues with you. From the moment you sent your gross, small bulge pictures to FF, I knew I had a problem with you!" He hissed.

Eridan jumped back onto his feet, knocking Sollux down. "Its NOT small! You little-" He snarled. Feferi had jumped into the middle, to keep him from hurting Sollux anymore. "Eridan, stop!" She said, her face twisted in anger. Eridan looked at her. "Movve Fef!" He commanded. Feferi didn't back down. "No! I won't let you hurt him!" She responded, pulling out her trident. Dave pulled out his phone, and recorded the fight.

Eridan was getting more mad at this point. "I'll make you move then!" He growled. Feferi looked at him, trident in hand. " _MAKE ME_." She hissed.

 _Well now! THAT happened! Pretty sure that's NOT how your supposed to treat someone who was helping you. What happens next? Stay tuned for the next chapter! See you later! :3_

 _~ToniJerboa_


	13. Chapter 13

_Happy belated New Years! I bring you a new chapter of Capes and Tails! I hope you guys like it! 3 Enjoy!_

 _~ToniJerboa_

Chapter 13: Apologies Mean Nothing.

It was the next morning after last night's party mishap, and Eridan had woken up. He yawned, and stretched himself out. He got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom. As he looked into the mirror, he had seen himself in a beaten and battered state. He had a bruise on his eye, dried blood under his nose, a few cuts on his upper lip, and a few of his front teeth missing. He winced, at the marks on his face.

He frowned, and left the bathroom in shame. He groaned, his pride damaged, along with his face. He rubbed his sore jaw, and looked at his living room. It was a bit of a wreck after last night. Trash everywhere, stains on the floor, and wall, his TV broken to bits, as well as his stereo speakers. He groaned even louder at the mess he'd have to clean up. He grabbed a trash bag, and slowly starting to pick up the pieces of ruble.

Meanwhile with Toni, she was at her kiosk, with Lexii and Rexii, who were telling her about the whole ordeal. "And then, Feferi took her trident, and threw it through one of his speakers!" Said Lexii, whom was sitting on the counter. Toni didn't even look fazed, as she was sipping her drink. "How dreadful." Toni said, while looking at her phone. Rex stepped forward, and handed her his phone. "Here. Its all over social media by now." He told her.

Toni took his phone, and played the video.

{Video}

" _Wwhy wwon't you go out wwith me Fef?! Wwhy that pissblooded shit?!" Eridan yelled._

" _YOU RELLY WANT TO KNOW WHY?" Feferi yelled at him._

" _Its because your a CREEP! Not only this, your egocentric, rude to others, chauvinistic, your bulge is TOO SMALL, your overly flashy, and I just don't LIKE you!" She hissed._

" _Y-you don't mean that Fef… Tell me you don't…" Eridan said, crushed._

" _Oh believe me when I say I DO. I didn't even want to be your Moirail! I only did it to get you off of my back!" Feferi barked._

 _Soon, the video quality drops, and there is a loud commotion in the video._

{Video Ends}

Toni hands it back over to Rex, and he looks at her. "Thats when Feferi went MAD. We had all left the house, when she started throwing stuff." He said, while shuddering. Lexii was looking away, and had nodded. "Y-yeah.. She's pretty scary." She said, while turning away. Toni had noticed that she was avoiding being seen too much. She looked at Rexii for a moment, and he explained.

He took a small deep breath. "...She got Lexii." He said softly. Toni turned Lexii around, so that she was facing her. "...Lex… Let me see." She said, while moving Lexii's multicolor patterned hair out of her face. Lexii closed her eyes, when it was revealed. She had a large scar on her left side of her face. Toni frowned. "Ah… My poor Lexii… When I see her, I'm giving her a piece of my mind." Toni said, anger bubbling in her blood.

Soon, Dave and Karkat had approached Toni. They too, wanted to spill the tea about the fight from last night. "Yo, Toni." Dave greeted. Toni looked up at him. "Let me guess, your here for your regular, and to tell me about last nights fight?" She asked, while fixing up Lexii's hair. Karkat crossed his arms, and had a small patch on his cheek. "How did YOU fucking guess that?" He asked with a hiss.

Toni plopped a box on the counter, starting to fill it with their favorite glazed pastries. "You have a patch on your face, and you Dave look like you want to tell me something. You got that 'Oh shit bro I gotta tell you something.' look on your face." Toni answered, while looking down. Karkat huffed, while Dave patted his back. "Well.. Yeah. Let me guess, these two told you already?" Dave asked, while looking at Lexii and Rexii.

Toni nodded. "Mhm. Rex even showed me the video." She answered. Dave pouted. "Shoot. I wanted to tell you first. But no matter. Have you spoke to the dude at all today?" Dave asked, while putting his hands in his pockets. Toni shook her head 'no.' "Nope. I haven't spoken to him since the closet. After that, I just left for home." She said, while finishing up the box.

Karkat looked pissed. "So you just went the fuck home?" He asked. Toni nodded her head, while scooting the box towards them. "Yep. He didn't have a need for me anymore, so I left." She answered, while polishing her counter. Rexii pouted. "Wait, what did he say to you?" He asked, looking concerned. Toni dismissed it. "It doesn't matter. I doubt he'll apologize, so why say anything? Its better to just move on." She said coldly.

Soon, a familiar voice chimed in. "Looks like I could use a lesson in that." The voice said. They all turned around to see a hooded figure. Toni's eyes glanced up at the figure. From just the smell alone she could tell who it was. "... I heard you got beat up." She said, her voice still cold. He approached her, and sat on a chair. "... Yeah." He said, hanging his head low. Toni looked away from him.

Toni walked from behind her counter, and walked over to him. She slowly pulled the hood off of his face, and head. He looked so broken, and broken hearted. His eyes were puffy from crying, dried blood under his nose, left eye swollen and black, cuts on his lip, and missing teeth. She gently grazed her velvet like hands on his cheeks. "... You poor thing." She said softly.

Eridan couldn't look at her, he was too ashamed. "... Have you learned your lesson, Eridan?" She asked him, her voice soft. He looked up at her, and nodded his head 'yes'. Toni turned to Rex. "Rexii, grab me some ice. Lexii, please grab me some pain killers. Gotta stop the pain, and swelling." Toni said, while gently stroking Eridan's hair. Karkat scoffed. "Why are you fucking helping this asshat? He's the reason why some of us are FUCKED up!" He barked at her.

Toni looked at Karkat. "Why? Simply because he's learned. I can tell he's learned his lesson, and won't do it again. I've helped the both of you out as well. Yell at me like that again, and you'll have more than a patch. TRUST me." Toni hissed. Her face had a MEAN look on it. Karkat backed down, and grumbled to himself. Toni kept stroking Eridan's forehead, to comfort him.

Soon, Rexii and Lexii came back with the items. "Here." They said, simultaneously. Toni took the package of ice, and gently pressed it on his eye. He winced, while letting out a sharp hiss. Lexii gave him the pain pills, and he took them both. He looked up at Toni, who was looking down at him, and taking care of him. "...Tone… I'm… S-sorry… You… You wwere right…" He said, before breaking down into tears.

She patted his back. "I forgive you Eridan." She said softly, while rubbing his back. His hand gently grips her leg, while blubbering into her apron. "I don't deservve forgivveness…" He blubbers. Toni softly shushed him. "Shh shh… Its okay. I forgive you Eridan. The reason why I forgive you is because you learned your lesson, and you won't do it again." She said sweetly.

While the sweet reunion was happening, another familiar face came by, Feferi. "Hey Toni! I was coming by to grab-... Oh… You…" Feferi said, while starting sweetly, and ending in a sour tone. She glared at Eridan, HARD. Toni let go of Eridan, and walked towards Feferi. "Feferi, we need to talk." She said sternly. Feferi turned her attention to her. "...Toni… Is this about Eridan?" She asked, still glaring at him.

Toni's face was cold. "Sort of. Feferi, the fight at the party last night has gone around. Thats not the point however. Are you AWARE that you HARMED innocent people? Eridan included?" She pressed, crossing her arms. Feferi looked confused. "I did? I had no idea! I only went after Eridan!" She said while pointing at him. Toni's brows narrowed. "Thats NOT all Feferi!" Toni said, raising her voice.

Feferi was taken aback by Toni's increase of voice. "You hurt MY friends. MY FRIENDS. Eridan included! And you hurt some of yours! My friend Lexii is possibly disfigured for LIFE because of you Feferi!" Toni screamed. Feferi backed up, looking at the scarred Lexii. She gasped, and tried to approach Lexii, but she just whimpered and ran into her brothers arms.

Rex looked at her, the rest of his left ear torn off, and a small cut on his upper lip. "... Keep away from her." He said, angry at her. Feferi looked at Toni, shocked. "Toni, I SWEAR I didn't mean to hurt them! Honest! Eridan I know I meant to go after!" She said, while begging. Toni just got more mad. "Going after Eridan too is STILL wrong. No matter what! You should've just LEFT the party. But NO. You had to go crazy, and injure people!" Toni squeaked.

Feferi looked at Karkat and Dave. Dave had a bandage on his nose, while Karkat had a patch on his cheek. She tried to approach them, but Dave held out his hand, and shook his head 'no'. Feferi started to get mad. "Why are you doing this Toni? Over HIM? He's NOT worth it! He's brainwashed you!" Feferi screamed. Toni just stood there, holding her ground.

She didn't look fazed at all. "No he hasn't Feferi. He's actually a nice guy. The entire time I've spent with him, and got to know him, he's actually pretty cool! Feferi, he's done nothing but help you, and you treat him with the COLDEST shoulder there is. All he ever did was try to love you. But, he went for the WRONG girl." Toni said.

Feferi chuckled, and laughed for a moment. "Heh heh. Your joking right? Boy does he have you fooled! I'm trying to help you, and your not wanting my help! Keep AWAY from him! He's a creep!" She said, while pointing at him. Lexii stood up. "... He's not a creep. I think he's okay. I think you can't handle the fact that we are siding with him, and not YOU. Classic Popular girl mental breakdown." Lexii said, while crossing her arms.

Feferi began to look INFURIATED. "Toni. If your expecting an apology for that creep, you are very, very mistaken. I'll apologize to everyone else, before him. He doesn't even DESERVE it." She said, nearly seething. Toni looked at Feferi, and twitched her nose. "...Neither do you. Feferi, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Now." Toni said sternly. Feferi looked at everyone. "...This isn't over. I'll be back. And you'll regret it." She said, her fists balled.

Toni shooed her away. "Yeah yeah. I'm so scared. Beat it." Toni said. Feferi walked away in a huff. Eridan looked at Toni, who was walking back to him. He looked at her, eyes a bit wide. "...You realize wwhat you've done right?" He asks her. She looks at him, and shrugs. "Probably. Danger, fire, anger. Yeah, I'll be just fine. But right now, let's focus on you. How's your face?" She asked him while stroking his head.

Karkat had his jaw agape, from the entire argument. "Uhhh HEY! You realize she'll fucking come back, and possibly fucking kill us all right?!" Karkat said, looking nervous. Toni didn't look at him. "I'm prepared. We need to stick together, incase she tries to pick us off one by one." Toni said, while wiping the dried blood from underneath Eridan's nose. Dave shrugged. "Fine with me dude." He answered.

Soon, it was time to close up shop, and go home. "Okay guys, don't leave at the SAME time. Come in day by day. You'll need each others contact info." Toni instructed. They all nodded. Soon, all chirps from their devices went off.

 _{jauntyAussie has made a group with 5 people.}_

They all looked at one another, and nodded. They were all connected with one another, and had a way to contact someone incase something would go arise. "Now what the FUCK do we do?" Karkat asked. Toni looked at him. "I'm going to Take Eridan home. You guys just go home. If you suspect being followed, double around the block. Duck into a different building if you must. You must not let her see you." Toni said, while grabbing her keys.

Karkat let out a small 'ulp' noise. Dave gave her a thumbs up. Rex and Lex gave her a nod. They all exit the kiosk center, and leave to their vehicles. Toni watched Dave and Karkat leave first. Then Lexii and Rexii. Now it was her's and Eridan's turn. "Alright Eri. Let's roll out. Have you eaten?" She asks him. He shakes his head 'no'. "Okay. Let's stop at the Walzomart. I'll pick up something to eat for us. And replace your TV." She said, while driving. Eridan hung his head low. "B-but… I don't deserve food. Or a neww TV…" He said, pitifully.

Toni glanced at the broken down Eridan. "Oh stop Eridan. Don't let that harpie get in your head. She just doesn't see how great you are, like I do." Toni said, while patting his leg. He let out a small sigh, and continued to look out the window in the truck. After a little while of driving, they soon arrive to the Walzomart. She parks the car, and undoes her seat belt.

She looks at Eridan, worried for him. "Come on Eridan. Let's go inside." She said softly, while gently poking his shoulder. He looked at her, slightly covering himself in his faux hoodie. She pouted softly. "Eridan?" She said softly. "...She destroyed my clothes…" He muttered softly. Toni thought for a moment, and realized… He was naked under the rags. She thought for a moment, and reached into her glove compartment. "Here." She said, while pulling out some pants.

He looked at the pants, and took them. He looked at her, with a flushed expression on his cheeks. Toni looked away, to give him privacy. Eridan slowly put on the pants that Toni had given him. They were big on him to the point where it sagged a bit. "Don't worry. I'll get you a new pair of pants, and shirt when we go in." She said, with a ginger smile. He gave her a small smile back.

Soon, they got out of the car, and walked into the Walzomart. Toni had grabbed herself a cart, and started to walk the store. Eridan followed around, looking around the store a bit. They had walked into the electronics part of the store, and to the TV section. Toni grabbed an identical version of Eridan's old TV, and set it underneath the cart. "There. We got your TV. Now Eridan, if you'd like, you can go to the clothing section, and grab your clothes, while I grab food." Toni said, while setting her hand on her hip.

He nodded his head, and went off in search of clothes, while Toni went off for food. She looked around, slowly rolling down the isles, thinking about what to eat. She looked at some of the prepackaged meals, and stuck her tongue out at it in disgust. She grabbed some frozen shrimp, rice, asparagus, and some other veggies. She headed for the bakery section to grab some fresh bread.

Meanwhile with Eridan, he was in the clothing portion of the store, and he was looking for new pants. Luckily he still had his wallet so he could buy his clothing, and Toni wouldn't have to spend so much on him already. He looked at some clothing, and saw some cool new pants. He picked out a few new outfits for the time being, and caught up with Toni.

He saw her picking out some fresh bread, and looking at the bread sales. "Hey Tone. I got some neww outfits." He said, while gently placing the clothing in the cart. She looked at him, and nodded. "Cool! I'm just getting some bread, and we'll be out of here!" Toni said, while putting two loaves of bread in her cart, and grabbing some sort of sweets. Eridan stood around, watching her grab some items.

Soon enough, the shopping was done, and they headed for the check out. The entire cost was about 450$, and Toni looked like she didn't mind. Eridan pulled out his card before Toni was able to pull out her cash, and paid for the cart. "I've got this Tone. Its the least I can do, for you helpin' me an' all." He said, with a smile. Toni smirked. "Alright, fine." She replied, while putting the checked items in her cart.

 _Looks like they now have an enemy to worry about, Feferi. Let's hope everyone can stay out of her sight, and way._

 _I hope you guys liked this chapter! I can't wait to see you in the next chapter! See you soon! 3_

 _~ToniJerboa_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello hello! I bring you all a new chapter of Capes and Tails! I hope you guys like this chapter! 3_

 _~ToniJerboa_

Chapter 14: Food For Thought.

After shopping, Toni and Eridan went to her truck to make a head for home. They loaded her truck, and hopped in. "Okay Eridan, ready to head home?" Toni asked, while starting her truck. He gave her a nod and a smile. "Yep!" He answered her, while buckling his seatbelt. Toni drove off, in the direction of Eridan's house. "...May I?" Eridan asked, while reaching his hand to the radio dial.

Toni nodded her head. "Sure! Why not?" She said with a grin. Eridan turned on the radio, and instantly the song, 'Fancy' came on. Toni began to rap some of the song. "I'm so Fancy! You already know! I'm in this fast lane, from here to Tokyo!" She sang. Eridan looked a bit surprised. This was the first time he heard her sing. "Wwow! You have a vvery good singin' vvoice, Tone!" Eridan commented, with a smile.

Toni grinned at his comment. "A-aah thanks!" She said sweetly. Eridan smirked. "Wwhale I'm just telling you the truth." He responded. The duo sang together a few songs before they reached the house. They were both laughing, and singing, as well as seat dancing. Eridan was feeling a bit better, and looking much cheerier.

They finally reach Eridan's house, and park. "Well, we're here matey! Let's get inside!" Toni said, while unbuckling her seatbelt. He was already ahead of her, bringing in the items from the store. "Come on sloww poke!" He called out to her. Toni jumped out of her car, locking it before running in after him. "Slow down dummy! I don't like running!" She said, while doing a speed walk.

She got in, and closed the door behind her. "Whoo! You run too fast!" She said, while catching her breath. Eridan snickered at her, while setting down some of the items. She looked over at SeaHorse Dad, who looked very impatient. "Hey, did you feed him?" She asked Eridan, while approaching Seahorse dad. He looked surprised. "Oh snap! I didn't!" He said, while looking nervous.

Toni calmed him down. "Hey hey matey, calm down. I've got him. Here you go big guy. Fresh food." She said sweetly, while setting some new food down for him. He neighed in happiness before chowing down. Toni smirked, before sitting down on the couch. Eridan was setting up his new TV, programming it with all the functions. Toni played on her phone, waiting for Eridan.

Soon he was done, and a small blast of music came out from the TV that scared the daylights out of both of them. Eridan rushed to turn down the volume. As soon as the volume was down, Toni crawled from behind the couch. He looked at her, and giggled. She looked up at him. "Whats so funny? You got scared too!" She said with a pout.

Eridan couldn't help it, Toni looked like a wriggler crawling out of a cave. "You look so silly! You look like a wwriggler like that!" He snickered. Toni giggled as well, and wiggled her bottom. "I better WIGGLE my way out! Ngh ngh ngh!" She said, goofily while 'wiggling' her way out. Eridan started laughing hard at her silly movements. Toni snickered, and finally got herself out. Eridan's face was flushed with a light violet from laughing so hard.

Toni fanned him gently. "Heh heh, breathe mate! Breathe!" She said with a chuckle. He soon caught his breath, and sat upwards. "That wwas fun…" He said, softly panting. Toni snickered, and gave him a hug. His cheeks flushed, and gave her a hug back. She soon rose to her feet. "Come on, let's get you something in your tummy." She said with a smile, while holding her hand out to Eridan. He grabbed her hand, and got to his feet. "Okay Tone!" He said, smiling.

They go into the kitchen, and Toni pulls out a skillet to put on the stove. Eridan helps by turning on the stove, and pulling out the ingredients. Toni lightly oils the skillet before setting anything in it. The oil heats up, and Toni takes the frozen shrimp, and throws it in the pan. She lightly seasons it with her basic seasonings, and adds a bit of diced garlic.

Eridan was wandering around in the kitchen, taking in the nice aroma of food. He was nearly drooling from the smell alone. She looked at him, and saw him staring at her, which made her jump a bit. "Eep! Don't STARE at me like that!" She said, while turning back to the food. His cheeks flushed. "Sorry! Your cookin' smells so good!" He said, while walking up behind her, and setting his chin on her shoulder.

Toni let out a small giggle. Eridan stood there, watching the food being made. The smell was incredible, and was almost intoxicating. Or was that Toni's new perfume? It was something sickly sweet, that made Eridan cling onto Toni a bit. Toni looked at Eridan, and swatted him with her large ears. "Hey hey now! No sleepin' on the jerboa here!" She said, with a giggle.

He jerked upwards. "A-aagh." He groaned from the sudden swat from his friends ear. "Hey. Wwhat wwas that for?" Eridan asked, with a pout. Toni couldn't help but snicker. "Well, you were fallin' asleep on me." She said, while sticking her tongue out at him. He crossed his arms. "No I wwasn't. I wwas merely wwatching you cook. Thats all." He responded. Toni just giggled.

Eridan smiled again, watching Toni cook in his kitchen. She looked so intuned with cooking, like it was an art, and she was creating a masterpiece. Toni was adding in a few secret seasonings to the food. She covered it up in a way that only she could see it. He tried his damndest to look, but she was quick. He pouted, and he poked TJ playfully. "Hey, Tone. Wwhat did you put in there?" He asked her.

She looked at Eridan. "Ah, just some secret spices I use." She answered. He poked her again. "I can sea that. But wwhats in it?" He asked. She wiggled at his poking. "A-aah. Now you stop that! I can't tell ya! Then it wouldn't be a secret!" She said, softly giggling. Eridan smirked. "...I'll make you talk Tone!" He said with an evil grin slowly crawling on his face. Toni looked nervous, wondering what he was going to do.

She held out the spatula at him. "H-hey! No funny business! I am cooooooking!" She squeaked at him. He stepped back. "I'll get you wwhen you're not expectin' it." He said, while crossing his arms. Toni kept cooking, and her eyes glanced at him. "Oh no you won't. I'll getcha back." She said with her tongue sticking out. Eridan stuck his tongue back out at her.

After a few more minutes, Toni was done cooking the food. "Eridan! Foods done! Go and wash yer hands!" She announced to him, while carrying the plates of food, to the living room. She didn't see Eridan around. She set the plates down, and walked back into the kitchen to grab drinks. "Let's see… I think he wants a cold half and half tea…" She muttered, while grabbing out his pitcher.

She sets it on the counter, and pulls out a cup, and fills it full of ice. "I think he likes his drinks cold." She said thoughtfully. She opens a drawer, looking around for some straws. She was busy looking, while Eridan crept up behind her, slowly and quietly. Poor Toni didn't see him coming. "Hm… Where in the bloody hell are those damned straws?" She asked herself, while scratching her head.

Eridan grabbed Toni swiftly, and held her with his strength. She let out a loud scream, while struggling. "A-aah! Let me go! E-eridan! Help me!" She squeaked out, while squirming. She felt the person's warm breath in her ear. "...Tell me your secret seasonings Tone…" He said. Toni stopped struggling, and looked at the arms that were wrapped around her.

Golden rings on both hands, and a few scratch marks. She was silent. "...Eridan. I'm going to harm you." She said, dully. Eridan snickered. "Not wwith my arms around you Tone. Noww, tell me, or else." He said, with a toothy grin. She turned her head a bit to look at him. "Or else what?" She asked him. He grabbed both of her arms with one hand and pinned them against the wall.

He had an evil grin on his face. "...Are you ticklish Tone?" He asked. Toni's face looked a bit nervous. "...N-no?" She said, hesitantly. With that, he started tickling the poor boa. She let out a loud squeak. "A-aah! Y-you mons-stahaha!" She yelled. Eridan snickered. "You gonna tell me?" He asked her, pausing for just a moment. She was breathing heavily, her legs shaking. He inched his finger up her stomach, to one of her tickle spots.

She was panting, looking at his finger. "N-noo. No more…" She rasped. "Tell me then Tone." He said, while letting her go. She dropped to her knees in front of Eridan, and looked up at him with a tired expression. "... Garlic, ginger, sugar, onion, and lemon pepper." She admitted to him. Eridan looked puzzled. "...Is that it?" He asked her, while crouching down to her level. She nodded softly. "Y-yes." She answered. He helped her up, and took her into the living room to rest on his couch. "Here Tone. Sit here. I'll get the straws, and drinks." He said, while patting her shoulder.

She nodded her head, while leaning back into the couch. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed the drinks, and straws, before returning out to TJ. "Here wwe go." He said, while sitting the drinks on the table. She glanced at him. "...I'm going to get you back. I hope you know that." She said, while sitting upwards. He smirked. "I already knoww. I was nervous that you might've tried to poison me" He replied, while sitting next to her.

Toni grabbed the remote to the TV, and turned it on. "What? I would NEVER poison you!" She said, as she scrolled around for a second, until Eridan pointed out a show that looked interesting. "How about that one Tone?" He asked. She shrugged, pushed play, and set the remote down. The show starts off rather simple, a girl in college who's trying to make it through, while living with her talking dog.

They both dig into their food, only to realize it had gotten cold. "A-aah mmf. Dammit. Cold. I'mma go heat this up. Want me to nuke yers?" Toni asked him, while standing up with her plate. He gave a small nod. "Sure. Can't hurt." He answered, while giving her his plate. She takes it into the kitchen, sets his in the microwave first, and nukes it on 2 minutes. She waits patiently for his food to be done.

As soon as the machine beeps, she takes it out, and stirs it around to distribute warmth throughout the food. She places it back in for one more minute, while holding onto his fork. Absentmindedly, she places it into her mouth. Eridan pokes his head in to be sure she's okay. "Everythin' okay in here?" He asked. She nodded, with his fork in her mouth.

He steps in with his cup. "Don't mind me, I'm just puttin' a bit more sugar in here." He said, while setting his cup down and pulls out his sugar. Toni hummed a bit at him, while waiting for the food. Soon, it beeps again, and she takes it out. "Here you go. All heated now." She said, while setting his plate next to him. "Thanks Tone." He said. He notices that his fork is missing. "Hm?" He looks back at Toni.

Toni was still over by the microwave, heating her food up, while suckling on his fork. Eridan's cheeks flushed for a second. Toni wasn't just holding it in her mouth, she had licked off some of the flavor from the food remnants, and gently swirling her tongue around it. Eridan had cleared his throat, getting Toni's attention. She looked up at him, his fork drooping in her mouth.

They stared at one another. "...My fork?" He said, while holding out his hand. She took it out of her mouth, and gave it to him. Surprisingly, it was void of any major slobber. "Sorry mate. I forgot that was your fork and all… Just wash it off." She said, while walking out to the living room with her food. Eridan stared at the fork, and he set it on his plate with his food. He put a bit of sugar in his drink, and quickly hurries back to the living room with his food and sweetened drink.

He settles back in, and plays the show. They happily chow down on their food, while watching the comedic show. They giggle during some of the funny bits, and comment on some of the characters. "Okay, I won't lie. That damned dog is pretty freakin' funny!" Toni said with a giggle. "Mmm, I like the brother a bit more. He seems to have more to say than the dog." He said, while wiping his mouth.

After a few episodes, Toni stood up and stretched herself out. Eridan stretched his arms out to the side, and accidently grazed his hand on Toni's ass cheek. She looked back at him. "So first you tickle me out of my secret seasonings, and NOW you're grabbin' my arse?" She said, while looking peeved. Eridan let out an audible gulp, looking nervously up at Toni.

Eridan wasn't ready for what she was going to do. She sat down on his lap, her bottom pressing against his groin. Eridan grunted as he felt the sudden warmth of Toni's bottom on him. "Hope you don't mind me sitting here." Toni said, while looking back at him. His cheeks flushed to a dark purple, his eyes lowering to her plump rear end. His mind started to go hazy, as he tried to focus on something else.

Toni grabbed the remote, and started to look for something else. "Anything else you wanna watch mate?" She asked him. Eridan cleared his throat, before giving an answer. "W-wwhale… Maybe… A crime show?" He asked. She shrugged, and looked for a crime show to watch. Eridan sat there, trying to keep his hands to himself. He bit his lower lip, gripping his couch, claws digging into the fabric.

Soon, Toni finds a show that they would both enjoy, and pushes play. She looks back at Eridan out of the corner of her eye. "...Are you… Comfortable?" She asked, her tone was almost sultry. Eridan looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment, causing Toni to get up. She looked back at him. "O-oh gosh Eridan! I didn't mean to hurt you!" She said, feeling worried.

Her eyes lowered to his crotch, and… He was wiggling down there. Her cheeks grew a dark purple. "O-oh my! A-aah…" She said while immediately looking away. Eridan looked down at his active parts, and covered himself up. "W-wwhale you shouldn't havve sat on my lap…" He said with a pout. Toni looked at Eridan, who was crossing his legs. "Do you want me to… Let you handle that?" She asked him.

Eridan let out a small growl from his throat. He stood up, facing Toni, and grabbed her wrists. Toni's ears drooped, realizing she might be in danger. "A-aah, Eridan… P-please…" She whimpered. He had a decently good grip on her, to the point where his claws might've been digging into her. He soon let her wrists go, trying to behave himself. Toni watched Eridan sit himself back down on his couch, trying to restrain himself.

Toni rubbed her sore wrists, while looking at Eridan. She sat down next to him, not making eye contact, or saying a word. Eridan didn't say anything for a moment. All was silent between the two. After what seemed like hours but was only minutes, Eridan finally spoke up. "...I'm… Sorry Tone." He said softly. "Its just… W-whale… Wwhen you wwait for someone for so long… You just…" He started, while putting his head in his hands.

Toni scooted closer, and rubbed his back. "Eridan, its okay mate. I understand." She said, pulling him into a hug. Eridan flinched, and sort of wiggled himself. "T-tone…" He groaned. Toni stroked Eridan's face, and leaned in. "There was little thing I didn't mention to you mate…" She said, while staring into his eyes. Eridan's cheeks flushed, wondering what she was going to tell him.

Before anything could be said, there was a knock at Eridan's door. They both looked at the door, and jumped up. Eridan pulled out his rifle while Toni pulled down one of Eridan's prized harpoons. They both approached the door, and counted to three before opening the door. Once the door was opened, they held their weapons in their hands, only to find out… It was the group! Everyone was there, Karkat, Dave, Rose, Kanaya, Lexii, and Rexii.

Toni frowned, and had her harpoon slapped out of her hands by Karkat. "Hey! Hey… why are you here early?" She asked, while letting them in. "Karkat didn't feel safe with stayin' at our place. So he wanted to come here, and we told the others." Dave answered, while patting Karkats back. Toni rolled her eyes. "Fine. I hope you guys all have your night attire." She said, while crossing her arms.

They all told them that they had their sleep clothes, and got settled in. Lexii approached Eridan with a couple of bags. "Here Eridan. We bought groceries so that we don't eat yours all up." She said sweetly, while offering the bags up to him. Eridan looked down at Lexii, and smiled. "Thanks Lex." He said with a smile as he grabbed the bags. Lexii gave him a big grin. He went into the kitchen and started to put the food away, while Toni got everyone comfortable.

Rexii walked up to her with a cage. "Here, I even grabbed your pets." He said, while handing her the cage full of squeaking rodents. Toni grabbed the cage, and looked in, seeing all of her four little guinea pigs. "Aaaa thanks Rex." She said with a smile. He gave her a thumbs up. Soon, everyone got settled in, and started to relax. They luckily relocated, and weren't seen by anyone.

 _Wow, what a way to ruin a moment, amirite? XD Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter! Bye bye for now!_

 _~ToniJerboa._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey hey! I bring you another chapter for Capes and Tails! I hope you guys like it!_

 _Warning: Gore, violence, mind control._

Chapter 15: Bewitching Betrayal.

Everyone was talking and chattering away, telling stories to one another. Toni sat next to her pets, sticking her hand in, letting them smell her, and petting one. Eridan poked his head out to ask everyone a question. "I'm plannin' on makin' some tea. Anyone wwant any?" He asked. Kanaya rose her hand politely. "I would like some Eridan." She said softly. Lexii rose her fluffy hand as well. "Memememe!" She yipped.

Toni also rose her hand. "I'll take some mate." She said, while holding onto one of her guinea pigs. Eridan did a quick count, and asked if anyone else wanted any. "Wwhat about you Dave? Kar? Any tea?" He asked. Karkat shook his head no. "Fuck no." He muttered. Dave also rejected the tea. "No thanks bro. I have my soda here." He said, while holding up a bottle of cola.

He looked at Rose and Rex. "Rose? Rex? Tea?" He asked, while setting the kettle on the stove to heat up. "No thank you. I have my coffee." Rose answered, while sipping her drink from a travel mug. "No tea for me either man. I've got lemonade." He said, while showing his drink. Eridan nodded, and got out some cups for the people that wanted tea. He stepped out, and saw Toni looking outside.

He approached her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. She doesn't flinch, but her ears wiggle. "...Tone? Are you okay?" He asked her. Toni nodded her head, keeping her eyes outside. Her ears soon fold back, and her face snarls upright. Eridan looked outside, and saw a familiar body shape silhouette. Soon the room that was once quiet was now full of loud animal noises.

Barking and snarling coming from Lexii and Rexii. Toni was making loud chattering noises. The others looked over, and saw them freaking out over something that was outside. Meanwhile the figure was standing outside, waiting for someone to come out, holding something in their hands. Soon, the door opened, and three blurs of fur rushed out towards the figure.

Eridan stepped outside, riffle out, ready to shoot. Fortunately for the other team, the figure was apparently not expecting a full blown attack from others, and was pushed onto their back. As all three of them had the person one the ground, Eridan came up with his rifle drawn. "Wwell wwell. Wwho do wwe have here?" He asked, his face with a scornful frown engraved.

Rexii snapped his jaws on the hoodie, and with one great pull, he pulled it off. It was none other than Feferi. She looked up at all of them, her face in shock. Rexii and Lexii hovered over her, drooling and snarling, while snapping their jaws at her. Toni stood up behind them, bearing her rodent-like teeth at her, and pointing one of Eridan's harpoons at her.

She was faced down with 4 angry people, and the rest could possibly come out as well. "...Why are YOU here? SPEAK." Toni said, coldly. Feferi was honestly baffled and caught off guard. "A-aah.. U-uhmm.." She sputtered out. Rex let out a loud, sharp bark into her ear, causing her to squeak. "Speak I say, before we RIP into you!" Toni yelled loudly at her, while poking her leg with the sharp weapon.  
Feferi finally got herself calm enough to speak up. "A-aah.. I simply came over to apologize…" She said, while giving them a pouty face. Eridan stepped closer, cocking his weapon. "...No you wweren't. You wwere coming here to launch a sneak attack!" He hissed at her. Feferi winced, and looked pitiful. "N-no! Honest! I came over to apologize, and invite you over next week!" She said, while begging.

Toni patted Rexii and Lexii's head, signalling them to rest. They plopped onto their butts, listening to Feferi. Eridan slowly let his weapon down, to listen to her. "...How do wwe know it's not a trick?" Eridan asked, looking suspicious. Feferi looked up at him with the saddest look on her face. "Oh Eridan, it's not a trick! You must believe me! I only came over to apologize, and talk things out." She said, while looking sad.

Whatever Feferi was blubbering about, it seemed to be working on everyone. They all were calming down. "...D-do you forgive me?" She asked them while tears in her eyes. Lexii sniffed at her face, and booped her nose. "Yep! I can't stay mad at you!" Lexii said, while happily wagging her tail. Rex soon smiled. "Eh, I can't stay mad at such a pretty lady." He said while scratching the back of his head.

Eridan dropped his gun. "Oh Fef, do you mean it? Even… All the things you said to me?" He asked her, while looking hopeful. She nodded her head yes while wiping her tears away. "O-of course… I never meant to hurt you Eridan… " She said, while standing up and rubbed his shoulder. Eridan's once hardened face, was now a smiling goofball. Toni stood there, her face blank. She knew something was amiss.

Feferi looked over at Toni, and gave her a wave. "Toni? Do YOU forgive me?" She asked, her voice sweet. Toni gave a fake smile, and put her acting talents to use. "Of course hun. I knew you were a sweetie pie." She lied through her teeth. If Feferi could lie, so could she. Feferi came over and gave Toni a big, warm hug. Toni didn't flinch an inch, and gave her a hug back.

As soon as they were done hugging Feferi started walking to her car. "I'll sea you guys tomorrow! I have gifts for you all!" She said, cheerfully. They all waved her off, except for Toni, who drug Eridan into the house. He was confused for a moment as to why she was dragging him to a private room. She had even ignored questions from the other party that were asking questions.

As soon as she closed the door, she turned around to Eridan. "Tone, wwhat the hec-" He started before being cut off by Toni. "I don't trust her!" She blurted out at him. He was caught off guard. "Wwhat? Tone, you said that you forgive her." He said, looking stunned at her sudden remark. "I only said that because SHE was lying!" She hissed back at him.

Eridan looked taken aback by her accusations, and was almost hurt by her words. "Tone! How could you say such things?" He asked her. Toni rolled her eyes, realizing he was under Feferi's possible enchantment. "Eridan, snap out of it! Don't you see she's put you under some sort of spell?" She said, while clutching his shirt. He looked down at her, and frowned.

He was trying to push her off of him, but she held on tight. "Tone, let me go!" He hissed at her. Toni looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "E-eridan… P-please believe me… She's evil… No good…" She said, with a few sniffles. Eridan kept trying to wiggle himself from Toni's strong grip. She pulled him into a hug, holding him tight. "Eridan PLEASE believe me…" She said, on the verge of crying.

Eridan growled, giving Toni a shove. She was pushed onto the ground, causing her to squeak. Eridan looked down at her, with a scowl. "Tone, I don't know wwhats gotten into you, but Fef is not BAD." He said, while standing over her. Her ears drooped, and she started to cry. "F-fine! If you think she's so nice, then WHY did she attack you guys? She caused irreversible damage to your place!" She asked him, while wiping her tears away.

He scoffed. "Simply because I had said some things I shouldn't have. Tone, I don't know if I can trust you. You seem to be just… Comin' up wwith Fef bein' evil because your jealous!" He said, while crossing his arms. Toni looked up at him, and stood up. "...Fine. If that's how ya feel…" She retorted. _WHACK_! A few of the others rose to their feet, and ran to the room they were in.

They saw Toni wiping her tears away, and Eridan having a large violet handprint on his cheek was forming. His eyes were wide in shock, Toni began to let out a low rumble from the back of her throat, her ears flattening. Eridan let out a small growl at her, trying to show he was bigger, and to not mess with him. "Okay, what the ACTUAL BULGESUCKING FUCK is going on?!" Karkat yelled.

Before anything else could be said, Toni leapt onto Eridan, pinning his arms down. He struggled underneath her, while she held him down. "...Remember this… When she's using you for some sort of food for whatever the FUCK her pet is… I WON'T be there. I'll let you get eaten, and DIE." She hissed. Her voice was nearly cracking due to wanting to cry. She drug her clawed finger up his shirt, ripping the fabric.

He watched her do so, while he tried to fight her. "...GET OFF YOU STUPID LAND DWWELLER!" He hissed. Her eyes looked at him, and he looked back at her with anger. Her eyes were that dark, looked empty, soulless, and hurt. She looked at his exposed chest, then back at him. "...This is what you've done to me Eridan…" She said darkly, while raising her clawed hand.

Kanaya tried to step in, and stop the fight. "Toni please, think about what you're doing. I'm sure we can work this out." She said calmly. Toni just ignored the jadeblood, and in one quick motion… _SHLICK_! She slashed his chest, where his heart would be. He let out a loud, painfilled scream. Everyone jumped at the sound of ripping flesh, and Eridan's howl.

He laid there, bleeding immensely from the cuts Toni had given him. The wounds were deep, but not fatal. Toni stood up, above him, looking down at him. "...You are hopeless Eridan. After that woman has caused you great pain, you still run back to the very place were you fuckin' hurt. Like a masochist." She spat at him.  
He let out a groan, trying to get up, but Toni just kicked him back down. "...It's almost funny. Just when I think I start… To like you… You want to go back to the bitch that hurt you, and has you under her spell. Your goin' to get everyone killed!" She hissed, as he was cowering under her. Everyone stared at Toni, wondering if she's lost her mind, and why she's so upset.

His blood dripped from her claws, and onto his carpet. "...What's worse is that I FOUGHT for you. Defended you. I guess thats what I get huh? Heh." She said, with a chuckle. Her chuckle was cold, and hinted with a sinister tone. "...I'm leaving Eridan. I won't be coming back, or to your rescue when you get in trouble. I can't like someone who's going to let me down over and over again." She said coldly.

She started to walk out of the room, and to the front door, when Dave stopped her. "Yo! What is going on? That wasn't very cash money of you, TJ." He said. She looked back at Dave, and sighed. "...Feferi was outside, and somehow or other… She's charmed Rex, Lex, and Eridan." She answered. He stared at her, and back at the room where she left. "...Why weren't you affected?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "I simply had earbuds in my ears at the time. I guess I had forgotten to take them out, before running after that wretched woman." She answered. He cocked his head to the side, but shrugged it off. "So what do we do now bro? Do we leave?" He asked her. She looked at him, thinking for a moment on what the next move should be.

Soon everyone, but Lexii and Rexii came out of the room, and over to the both of them. "...We need to relocate. AGAIN. After this, I can't trust him, or anyone…" Toni said, while clutching her fists tightly. Dave could tell she wasn't kidding around, and that she was upset. "Eridan, Lex, and Rex are under her spell, and cannot be trusted. We can't tell them JACK." She said, while giving a small snarl.

They all soon agreed, and edited the group so that those three were no longer part of the group. TJ grabbed her pets, and made a break for it, as did the others, who had their stuff. They all hopped into their vehicles, and drove off with Toni. Soon, Eridan and the other two that were left, left the bedroom, looking around for everyone. Eridan frowned, while hearing a sputtering noise in the kitchen.

He quickly ran to turn off the stove, that the kettle was on. Rex tried to contact them, but… No response. Or the answer was, ' _Sorry, you and this person are not friends. Add friend?_ ' "Hey… I can't seem to get ahold of anyone." He said, while looking at his contacts. He realizes the only contacts were Lexii, Ari, Eridan, and a few others. But TJ, Karkat, Dave, or anyone else wasn't seen.

He couldn't even access the group they were in. It said 'blocked'. Eridan checked his messages, and wasn't able to contact anyone. But, he had a message. And it was from… Feferi. It had read, " _)(ey t)(ere! I )(ope you guys are still coming over tomorrow!_ " With another one after that one that read, " _Its going to be so muc)( fun! I almost can't wait!_ ". Her messages were heavily seasoned with sickly sweet tones.

It made Eridan's heart skip a beat. He decided to give her a call, which she answered swiftly. "U-uh hey Fef!" He said, with a dopey grin on his face. Feferi could just hear him smiling over the phone. "Hello Eridan! Are you coming over tomorrow?" She asked him. He gulped almost audibly before giving her an answer. "Oh yeah! I-its uh… Gonna be me, Rex, and Lex. however." He answered her.

Her voice sounded confused for a moment. "What? What about the others?" She asked him. He cleared his throat for a moment. "A-aahem. Wwell, they wwere traitors. Toni had said somethin' about you bein' evil, and you puttin' us three under a spell. So, I kicked all of them out. Stupid landdwellers…" He answered, while trying to impress her. "YOU kicked them out for me?" She asked, faking surprise.

He smirked at her question. "Wwhy yes Fef! I wwasn't goin' to let them talk mess about you." He answered proudly. Feferi wasn't happy that she wasn't going to have all of the others, but this was a good start. She had a strong hold on all three of them at least and that would be enough. "Oh Eridan! My hero! So strong, so smart!" She cooed at him. He began to goofily laugh, and his cheeks were a deep violet.

Feferi smirked evilly, while listening to his goofy laugh. "But you know Eridan… It wouldn't be a party without them! Try bringing them in. I'll make them see reason." She said, coldly. Eridan looked at Lexii and Rexii, before giving her a response. "Anythin' for you, Fef." He answered. She gave a small giggle. "Good boy Eridan. Now. FIND THEM." She ordered.

With that, the phone was hung up, and the trio went off in search of the missing group. Eridan used Lex and Rex to his advantage, they had a good sense of smell, and can track them with their noses. "Here is a piece of everyone's clothes. Get a good smell on them, so that we can find them, and bring them to Fef!" He growled. The twins wasted no time in smelling the clothing.

Piece by piece, they identified each smell, and started picking up on their scent. Eridan ordered a Lyft, and all three hopped in. "Now listen,w we are in search of some…. Friends. And wwe are following the scent. Wwhatever the total is, I'll pay. Am I clear?" He asked the driver. The driver nodded her head in agreement, before starting to drive off. Lex head her head out one window, while Rex had his out the other.

Lex caught a hold of Dave's scent, and growled. "Go there!" She yipped. The driver turned the direction, driving down the street. After a few blocks, Rex growled, catching a sniff of Kanaya. "This way!" He barked. The driver took the right, trying to keep up. After a bit more turns and twists, they arrive at Ari's house. Eridan pays the tab, but warns her to keep the car running in case.

Meanwhile, everyone was inside, chattering away. "And THAT is your fucking sister?!" Karkat hissed while looking at the pinup of TJ's sister. Toni couldn't help but chuckle. "Yep! Thats her alright. Its the ONLY clean picture I have of her." She said, while tucking back into her wallet. "Why am I not fucking supriszed?" He asked, while crossing his arms. Toni just giggled.

Equius had come over to TJ with a nice looking bow, complete with arrows. "H-here you go Highblood…" He said, with a bit of sweat on his brow. TJ took the bow and arrows, and gave him a hug. "Aaa thank ya matey!" She said with a happy smile. They were all talking, and fiddling with weapons. "So, your starter weapon is the bow and arrow?" Dave asked TJ.

She nodded her head, while taking a sip of her soda. "Yep! And each of us have them. Ari's is technology, Lex's is hula hoop with blades, and Rex's is the bladed Guitar." She answered him, while holding up her newly acquired bow. "There is more to these, but… I will explain in due time. But for now, we must relax. And of course keep our guard up." She said, while gently rubbing her thumb over an arrow.

Soon there was a knock at the door, and Ari stood up. "Hold on Equi, I'll get it." She said, while kissing his forehead. He nodded his head, while watching her go over to the door. She opened the door a crack. "Can I help you?" She said, whie looking out of the crack. She was shocked to see her cousins there, along with Eridan. She wanted to warn everyone, but she had to get them away first.

She cleared her throat for a moment. "...Yes, wwe are lookin' for some friends of ours. I think they're in there." Eridan answered, trying to get a peek inside. Ari lifted her tail up so that its blocking any sight of them. "Uhm, no they're not. Its just me and my boyfriend. We were busy with… A-ahem. A-adult activities." She said, while making herself look flustered.

Eridan looked back down at Ari, and sneered. "...Listen you pathetic, lowblooded landdwweller… I wwill not be fooled. Now, let us in before wwe have to use force." He hissed at her. Ari rolled her eyes, and gave a big whistle. Soon, TJ, Equius, and Dave popped up at the top. Rex, Lex, and Eridan looked up, and then back at Ari with confusion. "Wwhat the…" Eridan said before Ari interrupted him.

She looked up at all three of them. "...Goodbye." She said eerily with a wave, while backing up into her house, and shutting the door. The trio looked up at the others that were on the roof, and they saw that they had glowing objects. They were really unidentifiable, to the point where possible fear was starting to set in in all of them. "Uh… E-eridan? Should we run?" Lexii asked, while shaking.

It took them a moment, but when TJ spoke thats when shit got REAL. "All right men, let's send these guys to HELL. READY! AIM!" She yelled loudly. They held up their bows, and their glowing arrows. "OHSHIT!OHSHIT!OHSHIT!OHSHIT!" Rex barked while running off. It had become clear, they had weapons, were not afraid of using them on their friends. Eridan backed up, and started making a run for the car.

Soon a rain of arrows started pelting at them, some of them getting hit with one. "AIPE!" Lexii yelped as she tripped, having been hit with an arrow. It stuck to her hind leg as she whimpered and cried, all while climbing into the car. As soon as they were all in the car, they drove off in a hurry.

TJ and her crew cheered, and high fived each other. "So... How long will it take for them to realize that those were FAKE arrows?" Dave asked TJ, as they headed back down. "Oh, Rex and Lex are my dearest friends, but they certainly ain't the brightest." She answered with a chuckle.

 _Well that happened! Looks like Feferi is gonna have a fight with these guys! How dare she mind control people! It ain't manners!  
Anywho, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did!_

 _I'll see you all in the next chapter!_

 _~ToniJerboa_


End file.
